


【翻译】An Issue of consequence

by Recounter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:56:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 34,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15792309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recounter/pseuds/Recounter
Summary: 德拉科要么是在平行宇宙醒来，要么就是完全疯了。要不然为什么哈利会觉得自己是他的男朋友？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [An Issue of Consequence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439476) by [Faith Wood (faithwood)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood/pseuds/Faith%20Wood). 



> 译者的话：这篇文章我当初看的时候非常感动，过了好多天都还在回味。然后发现Faithwood大大给了开放授权，所以我就斗胆翻译了这篇，也不知道有没有其他的翻译版本。非专业人士，水平有限，欢迎大家捉虫~  
> 希望大家也能喜欢 :)

德拉科的脚摇摇欲坠地支撑着他的身子。他一边拖着步子去吃早餐，一边在心里抱怨着为什么当双脚变得不协调且毫无用处的时候人们也不能摆脱它们。真的，脑袋也是这样，因为很明显让他陷入现在这种麻烦之中的罪魁祸首就是他的脑袋。一阵头痛突然袭来，德拉科感觉自己的脑袋可能变成原来的两倍大，他不得不仔细地照照镜子，来确保自己的头没有真的膨胀。

好吧他的脑袋尺寸正常。但是有哪个脑子正常的人会在周六晚上还拼命学习到很晚呢？他到底在想什么？他花了太多时间在学习上了。距离高级巫师等级考试还有很久，即便过去一年充斥着恐惧和痛苦，他也出乎意料地学到了很多。  
要是他还有别的选择的话，他是绝对不会回霍格沃兹的。但很明显，如果一个人想要有前途，那么必须得有好名声，良好的教育和很多钱。他的名声肯定已经毁掉了，而那个很有钱的人是他老爸不是他，所以让自己拥有良好教育是他唯一可以追求的了。不过即使这样，过去几个月他也学的太疯了。就连他父亲也觉得他在夸大其词。

好吧，不，没有，他没有。

德拉科皱着眉，他摇了摇头把关于他父亲的想法从脑袋中清理了出去，这些想法让他很不舒服。最近一年他父亲对他施加的压力是以往的十倍，全都是因为他们两个都没能选择追随胜利的一方——而在他们之前的马尔福都做到了。好吧，事到如今德拉科只能说句操他的。  
不是说他在魔药课上得个优秀就能弥补这一切，但他的计划里不允许自己的魔药课成绩没达到优秀。然而头痛和不听使唤的脚肯定不在他的计划里。

决定了，今天他要好好玩一天，谁也别想拦着他。毕竟今天是周日，他休息一下也是理所应当。他现在要思考的问题就只有怎样最好的利用这一天娱乐自己。魁地奇是个不错的选择，但他必须要先找到愿意陪他一起玩的人。要不然他可能会找个隐蔽地方埋伏起来，然后用雪球砸那些毫无察觉的学生。他一个人就能做这个。  
当德拉科走到礼堂时，给自己放天假的决心和美味的食物让他感觉好多了。大厅里灯火辉煌，挤满了喋喋不休的学生，以及 _培根 _。去他的头疼和沉重的四肢，他现在就应该享受片刻的宁静，而不是再去想这些烦心事。__

____

德拉科在斯莱特林的长桌上坐下，紧挨着潘西。出于纯粹的习惯，他环顾了一下大厅，波特还坐在他往常的位置上，被他的格兰芬多伙伴们围着。韦斯莱家的女孩说着什么，把铁三角全都逗笑了。  
德拉科在往自己盘子里塞培根和鸡蛋的时候还不忘盯着波特。波特今天怕是要多加小心了，因为今天是德拉科的娱乐日，而惹毛波特绝对是最简单有效的娱乐方式。举个例子，德拉科只要怒气冲冲的看他一眼，波特就会立刻眯起眼睛，就好像他不敢相信在自己勇敢地拯救了世界以后还有人敢这么看他。但德拉科就是敢，而且还以此为荣，乐此不疲。

德拉科今天更是跃跃欲试了。当波特终于看向他的时候，德拉科不止摆了个臭脸，还冲他比了个粗鲁的手势。波特疑惑的神情让他心情大好，但那样的神情只在他脸上持续了大约两秒。随后，波特的嘴角抽动了一下，就好像他要微笑一样，接着，他 _眨了眨眼睛 _。__

____

“谢谢你的关心，我昨晚睡得很好。”

潘西恼人的声音迫使德拉科收回了视线。“好吧，早上好。”他心不在焉的说道。波特的注意力已经回到了朋友当中，就好像没发生什么奇怪的事。德拉科盯着他的后脑勺说，“波特刚刚冲我眨眼睛了。”

潘西深深叹了口气，“天，打住。”

“打住什么？”

“不要诉说你对波特的恨了，现在才是早晨。”她紧张的环顾了下四周，“或者至少小声点。”  
潘西这些天都没有再对波特摆臭脸，实际上她甚至摆出一副12岁少女般的娇羞神态试图向他微笑，要么就是干脆不看他。说真的，这是她的损失。

“不，潘西，你不明白，他冲我眨眼了。”

“唔，这很明显暗示着他要对你实行什么邪恶计划了。”

“嗯，有可能。”但波特不像是会做这种事的人。他现在和朋友们欢声笑语的，完全忽视了德拉科。

“或许只是你的想象，”潘西接着说道，“或许他在对别人眨眼，而你你只是自作多情罢了。”她冲着自己盘子里的香肠皱起眉头，“他或许只是在对布雷斯眨眼。”

德拉科瞪着眼睛怀疑的看向布雷斯，后者正喝着南瓜汁。“他为什么要对布雷斯眨眼？”

“每个人都冲布雷斯眨眼。”

布雷斯感受到了落在他身上的视线，他抬起头给了德拉科一个微笑和眨眼。德拉科的脸颊微热，那几秒他完全被迷住了，然后他摇了摇头把这个想法清走了。他一直怀疑布雷斯是个媚娃来着。

“我懂了，”德拉科说，“但我觉得波特不会对任何斯莱特林眨眼。”

“你就是个斯莱特林。”

“他那是邪恶的眨眼，这不一样。”

潘西摇了摇头继续摧残着她的香肠。

德拉科继续搜寻着大厅里其他不对劲的地方。一个赫奇帕奇男孩冲他微笑了，但赫奇帕奇都很奇怪，他们对谁都微笑，所以这可能没什么。其他所有事都很正常，也许有点正常过头了。就他所知，其他三个院可能在筹划着什么事——一个针对斯莱特林的邪恶把戏，或者只是针对德拉科。他早就在预料到了这个，过去一整年都像是暴风雨前的平静。在他眼里格兰芬多一向过分的友善，摆着胜利者才有的优雅姿态。

德拉科担忧地看到潘西往她的南瓜汁里倒了些什么，然后一饮而尽，发出一声满足的喟叹。

德拉科现在更加担忧了，“你加了什么？”

她抬起头，眨着眼睛，“什么什么？”

“你往你的南瓜汁里加了点东西，好像是药剂或者什么的。”

“所以呢？”她扬起下巴，“这是我的南瓜汁，我想加什么就加什么。”

“但是……你病了吗？还是——”

“如果你不窥探我的隐私的话我或许会感激你，”她看上去有些慌张，“我劝你还是担心波特的邪恶计划吧。”

“是你让我别担心的。”

“不，随你便，就保持安静就行。”

有几个斯莱特林已经看向这边了，德拉科没理会他们，他戳了戳潘西的肋骨，“你的生活需要更多乐趣，来吧，我们去玩会儿魁地奇吧。”他知道可能性不大。

“也许吧。但我还要学习，你可以和我去图书馆。”

这绝对是德拉科最不想听到的话。有那么一会儿他简直想咆哮了，但他控制住了自己的脾气。“我受够了学习了。我都学了好几个月了，我们应该娱乐一下。”

潘西给了他一个凄惨的眼神，“我现在没有娱乐的资本。”

德拉科叹了口气，潘西和他一样有‘名声-教育-金钱’情结。只不过她的父亲远不如德拉科的父亲富有，所以她可能更糟糕一点。但这也不代表她得在周日学习。

不过她并不擅长魁地奇，同样不在考虑范围内的还有高尔，除非他们想一次次从扫帚上被撞下来。而且，不到中午高尔大概不会起床，所以德拉科今天大概没机会玩魁地奇了。就像他昨天也没玩一样。

接受了潘西帮不上任何忙这个事实之后，德拉科快速吃完了早餐，喝了些果汁，然后遛出了礼堂。不过他溜走前用手掌圈住了潘西的头，在她耳边说道，“你最好不要偷偷嗑药。” 她做了个鬼脸就把德拉科推开了，他也没再去烦她。

等他到了门厅看到外面，才注意到昨夜雪已经消了。他今天没法埋伏在雪地里偷袭了。

或者说永远都不行了。下一次霍格沃兹再被雪覆盖的时候，他已经永远离开这儿了。

他突然意识到：还有三个月他就要离开学校了，所有熟悉的日常活动和被数千学生围绕的日子将不复存在。他们中的许多人以后就算能再见也只是匆匆一瞥了。他将回到家里，和他的父母一起规划他的职业生涯，然后找份工作。保守估计，很可能有好几个月的时间他要被困在庄园里。这在两年前并不是什么问题，但现在他家已经变成了一个更黑暗潮湿的地方。

此刻的他正在担心今天没人陪他玩魁地奇，但从未来回顾今天，就会知道这不是一个普通的周日。

礼堂里人群的嬉闹声让德拉科皱起眉头，这些人真的非常恼人，但另一方面他现在已经摆脱了他们。真的，他现在应该去庆祝下终于不用为他们烦心了。

至少还有一件事，特不用任何人帮助就可以乐在其中，并且想做就能做的——他决定回寝室给自己来一个愉悦身心的手活。

德拉科已经在回地窖的路上了，却突然被一个身影抓住了眼球。波特一个人走出了礼堂，这当然没什么奇怪的，但是距离上一次德拉科看见他一个人已经是不知道多久之前的事了。一般来说，他都会被朋友和仰慕者簇拥着，基本上不会落空。  
看上去他是偷跑出来了，而德拉科感觉自己有必要去调查一下这件事。

他折了回去追在波特后面，后者此时已经转过拐角了。德拉科不知道他去了左边还是右边，但往左的走廊是通向格兰芬多塔楼的，所以德拉科选择了左边。

波特不在那儿。他不可能这么快就消失不见，除非……除非他用了隐形斗篷。可能是这样，也说不定今天也是波特的娱乐日，而德拉科就是他的目标。他肯定就在这附近，嘲笑着德拉科如此轻易就上钩。  
潘西是对的，德拉科必须得小心，不能对波特展现出太多的兴趣。要不然就会玩火自焚，波特一定会高兴坏的。

德拉科转过身往地窖走。说真的，经过思考他觉得这就是真相了。斯莱特林昨天输掉了比赛，很有可能和奖杯无缘，但考虑到他几个月前已经被踢出了球队，德拉科认为没人会为此嘲笑他。即便是推迟了格兰芬多对斯莱特林的比赛让新的追球手准备也于事无补，格兰芬多还是赢了。这场比赛就是个耻辱，新的追球手完全不敌波特，所以说德拉科才应该是那个嘲笑的人吧。

至少对于那些有逻辑思维能力的人来说，这是显而易见的。德拉科早就应该想到的，波特和他的伙伴不会放过任何一个作弄德拉科的机会。这很像是场伏击，格兰芬多们随时都会从角落跳出来，侮辱他，逼迫他做一些会使自己陷入麻烦的事。他得在这些发生前逃离这儿。

昨天比赛结束以后，波特紧张又邪恶的看了他一眼，德拉科立马就逃到自己安全的宿舍去了。他试图把波特从自己脑海中抹去，专心于他的变形课论文。但如果波特以为德拉科是做了什么亏心事的话，他绝对不会轻易放过德拉科的。

德拉科急匆匆的穿过走廊，试图不要一直回头看。

他的妄想不是没道理的。

突然有东西从黑暗中冒出来，一把抓住了德拉科的手臂，在他还没反应过来前就被拉进了一个扫帚间。门被甩上了，灯被点亮了，而德拉科雷鸣般的心跳完全停止了。

“波特？”他吸了口气，因为站在他面前的是波特。他顶着一头黑色头发，而他的绿眼睛，它们凑得太近了。

尽管他早有一些猜测，但也没料到波特会这样埋伏他。他真的没做什么会惹波特生气的事，至少这次没有。波特没有理由袭击他，除非是因为德拉科刚刚把他甩在身后。

德拉科想去摸自己的魔杖，但波特把手掌抵在了德拉科胸口把他推到了墙边。波特看上去没在生气，但是有一点… _热烈 _。德拉科呆住了，他就绝望的站在那儿，任凭波特凑上来亲他。用那双温暖的嘴唇亲吻他的嘴唇，热情的让德拉科头晕目眩。由于震惊，德拉科甚至没有合上眼睛。他可以清楚地看见波特，落在他脸上的几缕黑发，他那圆框眼镜的边框和他浓密的睫毛…波特的舌头滑进了德拉科的嘴里，婉转捻弄，德拉科的身体立刻就起了反应。他的皮肤燥热起来，快感在他肚子下面堆积。他几乎快要沦陷，闭上眼睛给予回应了，但是这是 _波特 _啊。这不合理。____

_____ _

德拉科抓着波特的肩膀把他推开。波特看上去很惊讶，他皱着眉头看着德拉科的脸和那双把自己推开的手。

_____ _

“你他妈在干嘛？”德拉科轻声说道，即使他本来是想喊出来的。他的嗓子很干，声音低沉，而嘴唇感觉又胀又刺痛。这些都使说话变得困难。

_____ _

“这叫做接吻。”波特歪着头说，“或者说拥吻，如果你乐意的话。但我听说你十七岁以后就不能正经使用这个词了。”

_____ _

现在波特没在亲他，所以德拉科脑子清醒了。清醒到让他感到该死的生气，“我不知道你又有什么诡计，但这不好笑。”德拉科很满意这次他的声音听起来足够冷静并且有威慑力。

_____ _

然而这对波特不起作用，他还是在微笑着。“好吧，我没什么诡计，而且我也没指望你觉得这个好笑。所以我觉得我们意见是一致的。”

_____ _

德拉科冲着波特那张笑脸眨了眨眼，说不出话来。波特这么露骨的和自己调情，能理解错才怪。这说明他是真的很生气，要不就是有人用魔法迫使他这么做的。再要不就是德拉科疯了，这一切根本都没发生。

_____ _

“呃，”波特低头看了看德拉科的手，“你理清楚了吗？你抓我太紧了，再这么下去我都要喊‘喔唷’了。”波特咬住了嘴唇，“当然了，是用那种性趣盎然的语气。”

_____ _

波特不仅疯了，他的疯病还会传染。德拉科感觉自己快要放弃挣扎了，他什么都不想管，只想让波特和他调情，然后随心所欲的亲吻自己。

_____ _

德拉科放松了手臂。波特凑过来，再次把自己的手搭上德拉科的胸膛，那双诱人的嘴唇不断逼近。

_____ _

“看到没？我是难以抗拒的。”

_____ _

他确实是的。至少在波特侧过头在德拉科脖颈落下一个个温暖的亲吻，吮吸舔舐他耳朵后面那片敏感的肌肤的时候，德拉科是抗拒不了他的。波特的牙齿轻掠过德拉科的皮肤，这让德拉科忍不住颤栗，他的屁股一下子顶了起来，被波特一把抓在手里。德拉科不知道波特的手是什么时候伸到那儿的，但是看起来放在那儿最合适不过了。每当他试图移动而波特阻止他的时候，他都感觉都有什么火热而强烈的东西在体内攥紧了他。

_____ _

“我恨长袍。”波特轻咬着德拉科的下巴嘟囔道。他的手掌正隔着德拉科的长袍上下摩挲着德拉科的腰身和臀部，仿佛要找到一个可以伸进去的突破口。这让德拉科现在也恨这身长袍，由于他一直对…好吧，对波特怀有激情。  
“你会很介意我直接扯开吗？”他的嘴又凑近了德拉科的，气喘吁吁地问道。他咬住了德拉科的下唇，轻轻啃噬着，随后舔弄着那小片发酸的皮肤。德拉科发现自己发出了一声悲惨的呜咽声，吓得他一把推开波特。

_____ _

波特看上去并不是很在意，德拉科没把他推开很远，波特的手还紧紧按着德拉科的臀部。

_____ _

“你总是过分担心你的衣服啦。”波特语气愉悦地说道，而这只增加了德拉科的困惑。

_____ _

“我不是在担心我的衣服。”德拉科说，他更担心自己的心智是否还正常。这种事肯定不会真实发生的，这肯定都是他的想象。

_____ _

波特的脸上写满了真诚的关怀，“为什么？有什么问题吗？”

_____ _

“呃，我想你对我的性骚扰就是很大的问题。“

_____ _

意料之外地，波特笑了。“你是对的，我是有点太饥渴了，对吧？”他眼里闪烁着邪恶的光芒，把自己贴的更近了点，“我听说你喜欢这样。”他低沉着嗓音说道。

_____ _

德拉科惊恐地眨了眨眼，“我没有！”

_____ _

波特似乎也察觉到了这样有多滑稽，“好吧，那……我的错，也许你更喜欢侵犯我？而我确实也喜欢那样。”他脸上带着大大的笑脸，把两人转了一圈好让自己被压在墙上，德拉科都头晕目眩了。“那继续吧。”波特说，“尽管来吧，我很乐意你把我的衣服扯开。”

_____ _

这几乎是德拉科人生中遇到的最大的诱惑了。他的指尖忍不住想摸上魔杖，把波特的衣服撕个粉碎。

_____ _

但这就好像一个黑魔王无缘无故给他一百万金加隆，而最终会以他出卖自己的灵魂为代价。

_____ _

但是…波特看上去那么的激动热情，他饱满的双唇微微分开，瞳孔大张。虽然代价不应该这么大，但这也许值得他为此出卖灵魂。

_____ _

德拉科掏出魔杖指着波特的时候已经可以想象他裸着的模样了，但当他拿着魔杖站在那儿，而波特的绿眼睛凝视着他，这提醒了他——他是德拉科马尔福，那个人是哈利波特。他们不会在橱柜里撕开对方的衣服然后做爱。这件事就是个玩笑，如果他动摇了就会对他不利。

_____ _

德拉科紧紧抓着自己的魔杖，“离我远点，波特，”他说，“要不然下一次我就打断你的鼻子。”

_____ _

说完他转过身，打开门跑回了他的安全港——宿舍。

_____ _


	2. Chapter 2

今天很奇怪，或者说，奇怪的是虽然一开始很不正常但之后太过平常。德拉科都开始怀疑是自己幻想出了这一系列事情。波特后来都没有对他的存在有任何反应，德拉科在午餐，晚餐和在魁地奇球场都看到了波特，而对方根本没有看他一眼。

按德拉科的推测，这只有三种可能性：第一，波特想要搞什么恶作剧；第二，有人对波特恶作剧，对他下咒让他产生了想和德拉科亲热的想法；第三，有人对德拉科下咒让他产生幻觉。最后一个猜测就是德拉科没把这件事告诉潘西的原因，他可不想被她当成失心疯。而且最后这个理论看上去最合理了，考虑到德拉科一整个晚上都在想波特的吻，而这实在是太不正常了。

好吧，说句公道话，这不是他的思绪第一次飘到那种方向，毕竟在一场持久而享受的手活里，奇怪的性幻想是很正常的。但是，当天晚上异常燥热迷幻，德拉科的心跳在胸腔如雷鸣般，他无数次冒着汗醒来，完全分不清了梦境和现实。

周一早上，他下定决心忘掉整件事，拒绝在这个难解之谜上再花时间和精力。一开始他完全可以做到这点，早晨的变形课一切正常，波特像往常一样忽视他，但德拉科知道一切不会那么简单。在魔咒课上，有那么一瞬间，德拉科意外地看向波特，然后他们的视线相遇了。在移开目光前，波特给了他一个小小的，充满了不确定的微笑。

接下来的整节课德拉科都在深思刚才的事是不是很奇怪，他是否应该忽视掉。最后他决定不能相信自己的判断，尤其是和波特有关的时候。

他迫不及待，终于等到下课铃时，德拉科抓住潘西的手把她拖到了最近的壁龛，并把昨天发生的所有事都说了出来。潘西脸上挂着难以捉摸的表情耐心听完了一切。

“我明白了。”她最终说到，她太专注地盯着德拉科，让德拉科怀疑她是在检查自己瞳孔有没有放大。

“我没疯！”德拉科着急的补充道，即使他知道这正是疯掉的人会说的话。

潘西伸出手拉住了德拉科的手，她轻轻捏了捏，说道，“你当然没！但是不管怎么说……也许你可以去庞弗雷女士那儿看看？”她微笑着。  
德拉科明白这种微笑，当他母亲九月送他去火车站并且颇为严肃地和他说：“也许今年你可以试着和波特做朋友，他救了你一命，而我救了他一命，你们之间有了纽带，这能为你提供帮助的。”，他就向他的母亲露出了那样的微笑。

这微笑代表了对方已经完全脱离了现实。

德拉科沉下脸挣脱了潘西的手。“我没毛病，我也很理智。我不是说我觉得波特暗恋我，或者有什么邪恶计划。肯定有人对他做了什么，恐吓他或者对他施了魔法。”

“好吧，当然这也有可能。但为什么不确认一下呢？要是我们快点，说不定能在庞弗雷女士去吃午饭前找到她。”

“潘西！如果有人对我下咒了，我会察觉到的！”

“你不会，而且我也没说是下咒。这不重要，我觉得你是压力太大了。”

“压力，”德拉科困惑地重复道，“我没有压力过大！”他大喊，“而且就算我有，那也是你的错。你总是太……偏执了，也影响到了我。你知道的，今年一切都会好的。没有黑魔王，没有卡罗兄妹。我有大把时间学习一些我已经会了的东西，学院之间也前所未有的团结——如果你没有注意到的话。”德拉科决定不提出他‘暴风雨前的平静’的怀疑。“格兰芬多们和斯莱特林们之间从没有这么友好过。”

“德拉科，是其他的斯莱特林，不是你和我。我们是企图把波特送给黑魔王的人。即使是我们学院的人也都避着我们，因为他们知道和我们打交道是不明智的。”

“哦，不要这么激进，事情没那么严重。”

“哦？真的吗？你还有我不知道的朋友吗？有人和你说话吗？有人陪你玩魁地奇吗？”

“高尔还在。”

“他就只会哼哼叫，他不算。”

“你太吹毛求疵了，这才是问题所在。而且布雷斯也还在，他还冲我眨眼了。”

“他冲谁都会眨眼！”潘西烦躁不安地吼到，“这是他会做的事，但是相信我，他不会在公共场合和你说话的。”

“所以问题在于布雷斯？你迷恋他还是怎么样？”

潘西闭上眼深深吸了口气，她的嘴唇无声的动了动。

德拉科冲她皱起眉头，“你在干什么？”

“数到一百。”

“潘西，我不想和你说这个的，但我觉得你好像有点神经衰弱。”

潘西睁开了眼，“我一直都有，你这个蠢货，我已经吃了好几个月药了。”

“喔，”这解释了很多，他早应该注意到的，为什么他没注意到？“那些药实际上没什么帮助，对吗？”

“服用量有限制，所以我得停药一段时间。但是它们是有用的，而且我真的觉得你应该——”

“我没有神经衰弱，是波特疯了，不是我。”

潘西根本没在听。“我觉得你之前挺好的，看上去很冷静。但现在你又来了。”

“这是因为 _波特 _，因为他伏击我还亲了我。”__

____

“德拉科，你听见自己说什么了吗？”

“我没有神经衰弱！”

“是的，但我有！”一个声音突然蹦了出来，吓得德拉科跳了起来环顾四周。一个愤怒的小女孩正站在他们旁边，手里拿着一张羊皮纸。“有人让我把这个给你。”她把羊皮纸拍到德拉科肚皮上，强迫他收下。她一定在这儿站了很久了，但一直没被德拉科注意到。

“对，”德拉科说，“或者说你在试图偷听我们说话。”

她冲德拉科皱起眉头，“随你怎么说，马尔福。”

“嗷，你这个小屁孩，”德拉科假装要去摸自己的魔杖，“快走开。”

她尖声叫喊着，匆匆跑开了。德拉科在她身后咒骂着。

“哦，该死的，你有什么毛病？”潘西哀嚎道，“看到了吗？这就是事情对我们变得更艰难的原因。你不能欺凌一年级新生，这让你看上去很邪恶!”

德拉科一副义愤填膺的样子，“是她在欺凌我！那样喊我马尔福？她算什么？谁给她的权利？”

而潘西只是盯着他， “德拉科，她才三英寸高！”

德拉科忍住没有生气的跺脚，相反地，他平静地说道：“抱歉，我要看我的纸条了。”  
内容很短，但德拉科假装读了很久，希望潘西会因为无聊而离开。但他没这样的好运。

“好了吗？”潘西不耐烦地问。

“这是一封情书，来自波特。”

她一把抢过羊皮纸，浏览了一遍。那实际上是来自斯拉格霍恩的，他想要德拉科去他办公室讨论一下德拉科的魔药论文。德拉科在周五的时候上交了论文，而且内容无可挑剔，已经达到论文能达到的最好的程度了。

“看见了吗？”潘西说，“他也不喜欢你。”

“也许他是想告诉我他从没见过这么杰出的论文。”德拉科夺回了他的纸，然后走出了壁龛。

“德拉科，”潘西的声音温柔了下来，“我只是想帮你，你明白的吧？”

德拉科向她挥了挥手告别，然后走向地窖。他后悔把所有事都告诉她了，这给他带来不少‘好事’。他不需要潘西一遍遍提醒他这里没人喜欢他，他自己就可以注意到这点。潘西不明白的是，他们没理由一直纠结这个。他们明白为什么大家不喜欢他们，但是也对此毫无办法。波特的行为是需要破解的谜题，而这正是德拉科想去做的——等他搞清楚斯拉格霍恩到底想干什么之后。反正肯定不是表扬他的论文。

德拉科本想忽略这个通知，但这么做肯定是不明智的。他的父亲坚持声称，只有德拉科愿意尝试，斯拉格霍恩就会接受他加入鼻涕虫俱乐部。他的父亲同他母亲一样，已经脱离现实了。德拉科知道这点，但他还是不想冒这个险，斯拉格霍恩可能会给他的父母猫头鹰传信。

魔药教室的门虚掩着，德拉科走进去环顾了下四周。没人在这儿，这说得通，他凭什么认为斯拉格霍恩怎么会错过午餐时间呢？

身后的门突然被甩上，德拉科转过身——他看见了波特。好吧事情明了了，早前给他送信的那个女孩是个格兰芬多，而德拉科没有停下来去分析笔迹。他简直把自己送到了波特的陷阱里。

“我很抱歉这样，”波特说，“我猜你不想和我说话。”

“你猜的对，快走开。”德拉科低吼着向前走去，但他不敢离波特太近。

“等等，”波特这次看上去纯良无害，但他不讲道理地堵着出口。他四周的气氛紧张而充满歉意，德拉科不知自己是该松口气还是更担心一点。“我只是想谈谈。”

“你是说，道歉。”德拉科思忖着有没有可能从波特身边溜过去。他必须得很迅速。

波特的下巴紧绷起来，但他点了点头。“对，我没料到你昨天会生气，所以我没注意到。”

德拉科现在也很生气，但他怀疑对方也不会注意到。“你真是不可理喻！”难道波特以为他可以随便埋伏、袭击别人，然后人们还充满感激吗？愤怒使德拉科鼓起勇气，他走向了门。

波特立马挡到了他面前，“等等，求你了。我想过了，我知道是怎么回事了。”

德拉科难以置信地摇了摇头。“而我认为高尔太慢了。”

”是因为魁地奇比赛，是不是？“

德拉科没想到波特会说这个。他能做的只是盯着波特，听他说下去。  
“德拉科，我承认那是不太公平，他们不应该把你踢出队伍的。斯莱特林的新追球手太糟糕了，根本不堪一击。但……”波特走近一步，他脸上的表情恳求而又任性。  
“但这不是我的错，你迁怒于我对我并不公平。我该怎么做？退出吗？让斯莱特林赢？这有什么帮助呢？只会让斯莱特林的队长认为自己做的决定是对的，你明白吗？他现在可能觉得自己蠢透了，而且他应该这么觉得。你是个更大的挑战。”

德拉科差点指出他从没有打败过波特，拿到金色飞贼，所以该死的，他怎么就是更大的挑战了呢？但是波特根本在胡言乱语。德拉科谨慎地组织了语言，然后慢慢说道，“你觉得我昨天冲你发火是因为我为魁地奇而失落？”

波特抬头纹都挤出来了，“难道不是吗？不然呢？”他更近了一步，小心地抓住德拉科的手臂。  
“德拉科，”他的手向下，滑到德拉科的手指上，握住了它们并轻轻捏了捏。“和我谈谈吧。”他现在肯定是在恳求了，他的表情充满了期待。

德拉科盯着波特牵着他的那只手。潘西错了，是波特疯了而不是德拉科。是某种迷情咒，肯定是。波特肯定陷入妄想了，觉得自己和德拉科熟到他感觉他们是朋友，或者爱人。

德拉科抽开身，咬紧下巴。他必须向波特解释清楚，让他明白。把他送到庞弗雷或者斯拉格霍恩那儿，可能还要警告他的朋友。因为这太荒谬了，所有人都会因此责怪德拉科的。他就知道会是这样。最后的结果会变成是德拉科对波特下了咒，也许这就是真正的计划。无论是谁对波特下了咒，都是想把德拉科拉进大麻烦里。这不是开玩笑，这是个灾难。波特会杀了他的，波特的朋友们会杀了他，他的父母也会杀了他的。他会被开除，被送去阿兹卡班……

波特靠了过来，他的脸凑的太近以至于德拉科都能感受到他皮肤传过来的温暖。“你没什么好说的。”他表情温柔地耳语道，嗓音亲密。波特抱住德拉科，就像个温暖诱人的魔咒一般，引诱着他投降，让波特抱紧自己，让他沉溺于波特的温柔乡里。有那么一秒，温柔而奇妙，好像德拉科可以告诉他所有事。告诉他有事出错了，而这不是德拉科的错，也许波特会相信他，向他保证会没事的，然后他们可以解决这件事，没有谋杀，没有阿兹卡班。  
“没事的，”波特说道，就好像他能读懂德拉科的心思，好像有什么促使他说出任何德拉科想让他说的话。“就告诉我，我们会解决的。”

这太残忍了，这不只是一个提醒了德拉科他曾可望不可得之事的在橱柜里随便的一个吻，这糟糕多了。波特的行为是德拉科想也不敢想的，只有当他的渴望满的要溢出时他才敢诉诸于这样的幻想。当他的噩梦太过鲜明，即使是睁开眼也仍然浮现在他的眼前时，波特是唯一可以让他安心的人。只有波特可以安抚德拉科，让他感觉到一切都会好的，自己是安全的，黑魔王不会再回来了。只有波特可以将他从噩梦中拯救出来，一如当初将德拉科从火海中救出那样。

他们的额头贴在一起。波特的皮肤温暖，洗发水的芳香气味让德拉科难以抗拒。不论波特中了什么咒语，肯定都是有传染性的。要不就是德拉科真的神经衰弱了。

告诉波特他被施法了会是个明智的举措，最好早些时候把伤害降到最低。

波特的一只手已经溜到德拉科的背后，他的手掌坚实而安抚地贴着德拉科的一小块后背。

也许告诉波特不是最好的主意。德拉科之前就见识过迷情咒的效果，它们被认为危险是有原因的。企图说服中了迷情咒的他们的感觉不是真实的从来就不会有好结果，他们常会变得愤怒和暴力。如果德拉科要告诉波特这些都不是真的，那么找个波特失去理智后老师可以救自己的地方会是个明智的做法。

除此之外，他确实陷入了大麻烦中。

而且他也不会有比这更好的机会了。

“告诉我，”德拉科说，“我真的是个大挑战吗？我魁地奇打得挺好的对不对？”

波特笑了，“所以 _就是 _因为魁地奇。”__

____

“是的，都是因为魁地奇。”

____

波特的唇轻轻贴上了德拉科的，惹得德拉科忍不住颤抖。“你绝对是个挑战，从所有方面来说。而你知道我有多乐在其中。”

____

“我不确定这算不算恭维。”

____

“这是事实。”波特用一种让德拉科感觉自己有融化不见的方式，又一次恰当地亲了亲他。

____

波特一脸猜疑地拉开两人距离，德拉科还是没有回吻。他不敢，就好像有一条他不能逾越的线。“你是不是又打算把我推开？”波特问。

____

“我应该的，”德拉科诚实地说到。

____

“为什么？”波特仰起头，他的嘴唇就暴露在一个黄金位置，德拉科倾身就能亲到。这肯定是故意的。

____

“因为你是波特。”

____

“多么无聊，老套的原因。你知道我是怎么想的吗？我觉得……”波特把什么冰凉的东西塞到了德拉科手里，“我觉得你不应该想这么多，就顺其自然就行。”

____

德拉科低头看向自己的手掌。波特给了他一瓶装着晶莹闪光的液体的小药瓶。德拉科已经张开嘴问他这他妈的是什么了——他想象着波特变成潘西的样子，给他镇定剂来缓解他的神经紧张——但这小药瓶上贴了标签，清楚地表明了里面装着什么。德拉科咽了咽口水，波特的脸染上了粉色，并且紧咬着自己的下唇。

____

“你……”德拉科试图让自己的嗓子工作，“你想要……”他再一次低头看了看药瓶，“现在？”

____

波特笑了，听上去有些紧张。“魔药课在中午？我想下午跑到这儿来挺刺激的，但我最近正在过简单，没那么冒险的生活。”他点了点头。

____

德拉科盯着小药瓶，然后又看向波特。

____

“今晚。”波特舔了舔嘴唇，“宵禁之后，就……随便到哪儿，我会找到你的。”

____

德拉科又一次看向药瓶，波特想和他做爱。 _做爱 _。显然是那种深入性的。德拉科整个身体突然燥热黏腻起来。__

______ _ _

“或者也许你不想要？”波特靠过来，他们的鼻子抵在了一起。这件事的荒唐可笑使得德拉科大笑起来，波特放低了声线，“因为我是波特。”他调笑到，就好像他们是谁真的不重要一样。

______ _ _

“我……”他不能，他显然不能就这么放弃挣扎，他得想个法子脱身而又不惹恼波特。

______ _ _

但是……他现在就在魔药课教室，斯拉格霍恩的储物室近在咫尺。他可以拿到迷情咒的解药给波特，在他规划好逃跑路线以后。这次的会面可能就是绝佳的机会了，“好吧。”他说道，而波特的表情就像日出一样被点亮了。

______ _ _

波特在德拉科嘴唇上印下一个轻快地吻。“很好，那我们待会儿见。”他退开身像是要离开，但德拉科没打算让他走，他用手臂环住波特使劲搂着他，甚至没注意到自己这么做了。

______ _ _

“你管那个叫亲吻？”他这么问了，因为他知道波特恨他，喝了解药之后会更恨，所以再来一个吻并不会带来什么区别。那么为什么不做他想做的呢？反正波特也这么说了。

______ _ _

无需多言，波特拉过德拉科，与他分享了一个令人性致高涨的吻（toe-curling kiss），完全不同于在扫帚间里像突袭一样的吻或者刚刚那个甜蜜的吻。他们吻得缓慢、充满希望而且富有技巧性，让德拉科感觉自己像个笨手笨脚的男孩。不过一旦当他放松下来屈服于这个吻，他的舌头熟练地和波特的纠缠在一起，就好像他的身体在应对这种情况时比大脑更懂得如何应对当下的情况。亲吻波特对他来说就像呼吸般自然。

______ _ _

“唔，”波特抵着德拉科的嘴唇，绽放出一个微笑，“另一方面来说，我讨厌简单、没那么冒险的生活，我们至少还有半个小时的时间。”波特的胯压了上来，德拉科可以感觉到他硬了。

______ _ _

德拉科惊慌失措地推开波特，匆匆后退一步。

______ _ _

“又推我。”波特说到。

______ _ _

“我只是……这……”

______ _ _

“时间和地点都不对，”波特替他说完了，“我知道，我只是开个玩笑。”

______ _ _

“对，好吧，那待会儿见。”德拉科说，因为他真的需要波特离开。他有种不祥的感觉，如果波特再多停留一分钟，德拉科最终就会祈求更多。波特的吻是件危险的事物。

______ _ _

波特对于被赶走不太开心，但他还是点了点头。“我先走。”他向门口退去，“我们不会想被人看到在一起的。因为我是波特，而你是马尔福。”说完他离开了。德拉科立即摔到一条长椅上，试图找回呼吸，让自己冷静下来。他在大火、战争和黑魔王手下都活了下来，他也可以在波特的亲吻里活下来。

______ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

跳过午餐，避开波特看上去是最明智的计划，但却不是最简单的。潘西一直跟踪着他，盘问他、祈求他，想知道既然斯拉格霍恩午餐时在高台餐桌，那么德拉科去魔药课教室里做什么。

德拉科想问她波特有没有去吃午餐，有没有迟到，只是为了确保那个坚持亲吻他的波特不是幻象，而是实实在在的波特。但他没问出口，只在晚餐时出现了，并且匆匆抓了个三明治就走，没给潘西堵截他的机会。

他躲在自己的寝室里，就着三明治喝下了从斯拉格霍恩的储物间里偷来的镇定剂，一起偷来的还有迷情咒的解药。拿这个镇定剂是对的，喝下去以后他马上就感觉好多了。他现在可以坐在自己的床上，手里拿着鹅毛笔和羊皮纸，冷静、理智地分析当前的情况。最终他不情愿地认定，这些不太像是波特的邪恶计划。如果波特是想羞辱他，让全世界知道德拉科对波特有情欲，那他的做法可太拙劣，太难以令人信服了。波特不仅小心翼翼地与他私下碰面，而且德拉科敢肯定波特不会只为了证明自己对他有兴趣这样一个小恶作剧，就做到与自己接吻这种地步。这件事的幕后黑手一定另有其人。

“这是你的杀戮名单吗？”

当然，德拉科早就该明白，宁静是不可奢求的。他抬头怒视着布雷斯，“是的，而且你也在上面。”  
实际上这只是个可疑人员名单，而布雷斯绝对榜上有名。实际上，有很多人都在考虑范围内。德拉科划掉了一些名字，因为他们是肯定不会伤害波特，让他对德拉科产生尴尬的迷恋的。但是他随后意识到，当前的状况也许并不是最初的目的，只是没有预料到的副作用罢了。也许他们是想让波特爱上他们自己，德拉科只是突然被卷入其中。  
他也把潘西写在了列表里，考虑到她承认自己有神经衰弱，也就是说她情绪不稳定而且不值得相信。看上去把高尔列入名单是很不合理的，因为他既没这个手段，也没这个脑子，更没策划这个计划的理由。但是另一方面，往往最无辜的人才最可疑，所以德拉科觉得有必要写上他的名字，并在旁边画了很多问号和感叹号。

“你总是这么易怒，有人告诉过你这点吗？”然而布雷斯看上去对此不是很沮丧。即使德拉科对他怒目而视，他还是咧开嘴笑着眨了眨眼。“不管怎么样我还是喜欢你。”

“不，不，你不喜欢。”德拉科十分厌烦别人向他眨眼。

布雷斯给了他一个古怪的表情。“我察觉到是感情问题。”

德拉科僵住了。“那你对这方面了解多少？”

“非常多。”

布雷斯自鸣得意的微笑似乎让德拉科刚喝下的镇定剂失效了。他跳下床大步向布雷斯走去。他早应该知道的，“是你，是 _你 _对波特这么做的，是不是？”__

__布雷斯的笑容消失了，他眨了眨眼睛。“波特？哈利波特？你在说……”他的眼睛睁的大大的，倒吸一口冷气，“你和波特……？”_ _

__那一刻德拉科、恨不得给自己一大嘴巴子，他都干了什么？布雷斯总是洋洋得意，感觉自己什么都知道。这说明不了什么。但德拉科透露太多了，现在布雷斯会告诉所有愿意相信德拉科对波特有意思的人，这样的话他就没办法摆脱给波特下迷情咒的指控了。_ _

__“什么？不，你误会了。”即使德拉科自己都觉得自己的话那么难以令人信服，这很荒唐，因为他一点也没有负罪感。_ _

__布雷斯根本没在听，他一直忙着瞠目结舌地盯着德拉科，就好像后者是什么幽灵转世。“梅林啊， _波特 _，这不可能。”___ _

____“不是这样的！”_ _ _ _

____“原来你在这儿！”潘西出现在门口，德拉科希望她能把他从自己的愚蠢里拯救出来。她冲着布雷斯皱起眉头，“走开，我有话要和德拉科说。”_ _ _ _

____“你走开，我也有话要和德拉科说。”_ _ _ _

____德拉科开始感觉自己有些受欢迎了，但这让他很恼火。“你们都离开，我不想和任何人说话。”他没说他得出发去见波特，并且很明显会和波特做爱。怎么顷刻之间他的生活变成了这样？_ _ _ _

____布雷斯给了德拉科一个不满的表情，然后把一本书塞进了自己包里——这肯定是他来这儿的原因。_ _ _ _

____布雷斯往门口走去的时候，德拉科突然意识到惹恼布雷斯不是一件好事。所以他追了上去，“布雷斯，等等，求你！你不能告诉任何人，我是说…..这没什么好说的，你得到了一个错误的结论，但是你也不能告诉别人。”_ _ _ _

____布雷斯低头怒视着德拉科紧抓着自己前臂的手，于是德拉科一下子松手了。“你个傻逼。”他丢下这句话就离开了。_ _ _ _

____“你告诉布雷斯了？”潘西的声音把德拉科从困惑中拉了出来，“你和他说什么了？真的不是关于波特的是？哦， _德拉科 _。”___ _ _ _

______“让我一个人待会儿。”德拉科没有心情和她争论，他不确定布雷斯生气没。这不是他第一次让布雷斯离自己远点，以前这都没有困扰到布雷斯。现在就好像所有人都失去了理智行动的能力。_ _ _ _ _ _

______潘西长叹了一口气。“拿着。”她把一个小药瓶塞到德拉科手里。在那么令人困惑和惊恐的一瞬间里，德拉科以为潘西刚刚给了自己另一瓶润滑剂。整件事就是一个巨大的阴谋，企图用性暗示把德拉科逼疯。但当他凑近一看，好吧，看上去药瓶里并没有润滑剂。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“这是你一直用来舒缓神经的。”他猜到。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“是的，我不明白你为什么不能至少尝试一下。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“因为我刚喝下一整瓶镇定剂。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______潘西不赞同的摆了摆手，“才不，这个混着镇定剂喝也没要了我的命。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______德拉科没精力发表反对意见，他打开瓶盖一口气喝光了内容物。_ _ _ _ _ _

______潘西皱起了眉头，“呃，这就有点过头了。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“我需要这个。”德拉科说，他看了下时间，然后抓起披风检查了下解药还在口袋里。润滑剂也在，当然不是说他想要这个。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“你要去哪儿？”潘西询问到，“我觉得你应该躺下来。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______德拉科觉得最好还是不要回答这个问题。“多谢你的关心。”他轻捏着她的肩膀说道，然后就以人类极限速度跑了出去。_ _ _ _ _ _

______他希望潘西不要跟着他。德拉科一路急转直上，直到四楼。_ _ _ _ _ _

______他随便挑的这条路好像被完全废弃了。波特说过不论德拉科在哪儿他都拿找到，这说起来很诡异，但是话说回来波特一直很擅长尾随德拉科。_ _ _ _ _ _

______德拉科躲进了一个壁龛，紧张的就像个和朋友玩捉迷藏的小男孩。_ _ _ _ _ _

______理论上，波特得找遍整个城堡才能找到他，除非他在德拉克身上施了追踪咒。_ _ _ _ _ _

______也许他真的施了。也许只是波特想和他做爱，也许这都是波特精心策划的变态计划。这，好吧，德拉科对于和波特做爱这一部分没有意见。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“抓到你了。”波特的声音凭空传来。下一秒，波特掀开了他的隐身斗篷，然后立刻就扑到了德拉科身上胡乱亲吻他。_ _ _ _ _ _

______德拉科想他可以很快习惯这个。当波特退开身是德拉科不得不扯了一个大大的笑容，而波特满足的叹了口气，仿佛和德拉科亲吻对他来说是一种特殊的乐趣。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“我愿意花上好几个小时和你接吻。”波特轻声说道，他的唇还在德拉科的唇上流连着。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“我可以花一辈子的时间和你接吻。”当德拉科说出这些话的时候，他注意到自己的视线边缘变得模糊。他摇了摇头，梅林啊，镇定剂和潘西的药一起喝可不是个好主意。_ _ _ _ _ _

______波特笑了，“我的吻技很好，不是吗？”他异常自满地说到，脸颊却泛起了粉色。德拉科的关于波特精心策划了这一切来引诱他的理论似乎有些站不住脚了。“一定是因为熟能生巧。”波特补充到。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“对，我打赌有很多人排着队等着亲你。”德拉科试图让自己听起来不要那么尖酸。_ _ _ _ _ _

______波特看了看空荡荡的走廊，“那他们一定藏得很好。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“哦，少来了波特，你知道我说的是真的。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______波特的好心情看上去一下子被毁了。“你现在在吃醋吗？”他往后退了一步，“你知道吗，你真的要把我惹毛了。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______该死的。德拉科都忘了，惹恼了中迷情咒的人可不妙，而惹恼了中迷情咒的哈利波特就绝对危险。当然如果波特没有意识到半个英国的巫师都想和他上床的话就太荒谬了。_ _ _ _ _ _

______德拉科把波特拽回自己的怀抱中，这感觉很古怪。波特心甘情愿地被拉了过去，当他们的身体契合在一起时，波特的眼神变得更温柔了。为什么让波特一下子开心起来比一下子把他惹毛还容易？_ _ _ _ _ _

______“对不起？”虽然这么说，但是德拉科怀疑波特早就不生他气了。“我只是……呃……”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“紧张？”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“对！太紧张了，我甚至喝了些镇定剂。”真话说一半总比扯谎来得强。_ _ _ _ _ _

______波特温和的微笑很好地安抚了德拉科的不安。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“你用不着紧张，”波特语气坚定地说，这话有点假因为波特自己看上去都很紧张。“来，”他拉着德拉科的手轻轻拽了拽，“我有东西想给你看。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______德拉科顺从地跟在他身后，怀疑自己还想不想把找个时机把解药给波特。_ _ _ _ _ _

______波特把他带到了变形课教室的门口。“哈代教授又生病了。”他说着不停向门施着咒语。“所以除非他想发着烧还读论文，不然我们就很安全。”  
门打开了。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“你真是个小飞贼。”德拉科感叹道。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“再来一次……”波特咧开嘴笑着，把德拉科拉进教室，“ _实践 _。”___ _ _ _ _ _

________右边角落里的光吸引了德拉科的注意。那有一张真正的床，很小很寒酸，很明显是魔法变的而且变的不怎么样。但那是一张真实存在的床，有床垫枕头和床单。在那之上是一打点燃的蜡烛漂浮在空中。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科不需要再确认了，总之他明白了——这不是波特精心策划的变态计划，这肯定是因为迷情咒——能让受害者费尽心思追求浪漫的那种。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我知道，我知道，”波特把手插在口袋里大声说，“我知道这看上去是怎么样的。但……我们需要光。霍格沃兹没有电又不是我的错，我必须得用蜡烛。而且我们还有张床，这有什么不好吗？。谁叫我更擅长变棉布和丝绸。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科眯起眼睛看向床单，他甚至没意识到那是丝绸的。“那，呃，这个小凳子是干什么的？”床边摆着一把小三脚凳，床头还有一个床头柜。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“那是放我们的衣服的。”波特不耐烦地说道。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“你难道没意识到这间屋子里有大约30张椅子吗？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我就想用魔法变。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“就没想变个四条腿的吗？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“嗷，闭嘴吧，快把你自己扒光。”波特一边向床走去一边脱掉了他的披风。他坐下来脱掉了鞋和袜子，关于把自己扒光这一点他肯定不是在开玩笑。和德拉科在魔法变的床上——头顶还悬浮着一堆蜡烛——做爱也不是。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特已经摘掉了眼镜把它放到了床头柜上，他在解自己衬衫扣子的时候抬头看了一眼，然后停下了。“怎么了？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科像被钉在原地了一样，只是盯着波特。很明显他应该动的，只有傻子才会拒绝这样的邀请，所以他立刻修正了自己的行为。他着迷的走到了波特身前。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“又怎么了？”波特又问到，德拉科知道自己的行为很奇怪，但他控制不了，而且他也毫不担心。他现在感到无比平静和快乐，只是脚步有点虚浮。他捏住波特的下巴，用拇指摩挲着他的皮肤、他的下巴和他的嘴唇。波特的眼睛不再被厚厚的眼镜遮挡，他的睫毛轻颤着，明亮的绿色瞳孔摄人心魄。所有的东西都让他着迷，波特的一头黑发，他皮肤传来的温度，他饱满的嘴唇……为什么德拉科以前没发现波特这么迷人？迷人到让德拉科头晕目眩。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________或者不是，不，德拉科是真的头晕了。不是因为波特，而是他之前吃的药。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“你还好吗？”波特在德拉科快倒下的一刻倏地站起身。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特抱着他转了一圈，德拉科忍不住笑了，这好像他们两个在跳舞一样。但接下来德拉科被按着坐了下来，波特对付着德拉科的披风，又拉又扯的，它现在一定尴尬的挂在德拉科身上，让德拉科感觉自己被困住了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“这他妈是什么？”波特听上去更像是失落而非担忧。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科眯起眼睛看向他，波特手里拿着一个小小的银色试剂瓶，就举在德拉科鼻子前。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“马尔福家族的传家宝。”德拉科点着头说。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特打开试剂瓶，拧巴着脸嗅了嗅。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“这是镇定剂？”德拉科又猜了一次，他真想不起来这是什么了。最近，到处都是这样的小玻璃瓶子和试剂瓶。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“你喝醉了？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科完全没头绪，“我喝了润滑剂吗？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“是火焰威士忌。”波特的脸突然凑近，他紧抓着德拉科的下巴，凝视着他的眼睛。“梅林啊，德拉科你在搞什么鬼？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“不，不，我喝了些镇定剂。”德拉科脑子又清醒了，“还有一些潘西给我的东西，而不是这个！”他指着试剂瓶，“这只是……火焰威士忌。”他皱着眉头，“哦，对。”火焰威士忌是用迷情咒的解药做的，“你应该来点儿。”他用一种无辜的——充满希望的——语气对波特说。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我简直不敢相信，你为什么要这么做？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“唔，我很紧张？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________这好像不像上次那样安抚的波特的情绪。他的表情不再温柔，看上去被惹毛了。“喝醉了又有什么用呢？你甚至站不住。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我能站得住，”德拉科抗议到，“我只是不想。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特把试剂瓶扔到了床上。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科盯着瓶子，“你真的应该来点儿的，会有帮助的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特没听他说话，“你到底怎么了？我以为你想要我的，为什么你要毁了这一切？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我不想！”尽管他想，“我是说，我想要你，我想上床，我一直都想，但我不希望是在这种情况下。”他指了指四周，“不是这样，这样不行，这是错的。”德拉科咬住嘴唇逼自己闭嘴。他太晕了，大脑不能正常运行。但他还记得他不想惹波特生气，那样会很危险。“你应该喝些火焰威士忌。”他不确定自己有没有提过这个，于是他又说了一遍。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特看上去不那么生气了，但是越来越受伤。事实上这很棒，因为一个受伤的波特更倾向于借酒浇愁而不是用咒语杀死德拉科。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________如果德拉科能记起来他是怎么伤了波特的心就好了。他说了些话，却记不清那些词语的意思了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“如果你觉得这是错的，你应该早点告诉我的。”波特不经意间帮他理清了思绪。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“错的！对！”德拉科很高兴自己还记得要说什么，“这是错的，大错特错，全都是错的。而且还很基，太基了。你知道吗？我没有……这种爱好？就是呕，你懂吗？呕。”德拉科假装打了个颤，“呕——”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我明白了。”波特厉声说到。他正手忙脚乱的胡乱穿着衣服，看上去可怜极了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我很抱歉。”德拉科真心实意的说。他本想要更多吻的，但事情发展太快了。波特甚至没喝解药，但是看起来他恨德拉科恨得让魔咒不攻自破了，要不然他也不会就这么放弃德拉科。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“快点，”波特说，“我们得走了，我还得把这些东西清理了，然后锁上门。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科想说些好话的。“这些床单真的很不错。”他拍了拍丝绸，“我喜欢它们。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“求你，快起来然后离开这儿。”波特的声音带着疲倦。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我们可以先睡一觉？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“德拉科……”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我能留着这些床单吗？我不会变丝绸，而且我在霍格沃兹也没有丝绸，所有东西都是 _棉 _制的。”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________波特拽着德拉科的大臂把他拉了起来。天旋地转。然后德拉科再一次对上了波特的眼睛。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________他咧开嘴笑了。“你也很不错，我能留着你吗？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________波特拽着他的手松了松，现在他们像是在拥抱。“你连路都走不利索了，是吗？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“我当然可以，我只是……看不太清楚。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________波特的脸色更差了，而德拉科感觉自己向前倒了下去。他希望波特能接住他。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不知道为什么ao3会吞格式...虽然手动添加了字符还是不行，我也没办法了。希望看起来不要太奇怪吧。

第二天的早晨温暖而又阳光明媚，就好像故意是在用过于耀眼的光线让德拉科的头痛得更厉害。他光是睁开眼睛就耗费掉了全身的力气，但最后还是没做到。但是不要紧，他现在真正想做的是理一下思绪。

关于昨晚的记忆很模糊，他记得自己被不止一个人拖拽回来，而且敢肯定是布雷斯给他盖上的被子，因为布雷斯甜腻的身体乳的味道还残留着，而昨晚他的衣服被脱掉的时候他听到了许多抱怨和辱骂。

他也记得一些之前发生的事，波特的怒火、受伤的神情比其他任何记忆都更鲜明。但是执着于这些完全没必要，所有一切都在计划中不是吗？虽然他的脑袋现在和一团浆糊似的，但这还是说得通的。波特要做的就是受到足够伤害，以便意识到火焰威士忌的诱惑是巨大的。这比‘不经意间给波特提供火焰威士忌’的原定计划还要好。德拉科喝的药剂给了他勇气，要不然他也不敢冒险惹波特生气。

“喝了这个。”

德拉科眯起眼睛，看向正俯身皱着眉看着他脸的布雷斯。

“你看起来糟透了，”布雷斯告诉他，“来，喝了这个。”他的手里拿着一个小药瓶。

“不要，”德拉科摇摇头，这让他的头疼得更厉害了，“不要再让我喝药了，我这辈子都不要再看见一点药剂。”

“好吧，原谅我，”布雷斯把药瓶揣进了口袋里，他这几天自尊心有点过剩，“我没意识到你很享受宿醉。”

“我没喝醉！”德拉科猛地站了起来，动作太大让他有些反胃，“我昨天一滴酒都没喝。”

“对，你没喝醉，哈利波特不是你男友，你们俩也没大打一架，而且你现在心情很好。这是你的故事吗？”布雷斯的语气里满是讥讽，就好像他知道得更清楚似的。波特成为德拉科的男友是神智正常能想象的出来的事吗？

“不，那不是我的故事。我心情很糟，但其他的都是真的。”好吧，也不尽然，“我猜我们确实打了一架。”

布雷斯耸了耸肩，“考虑到波特花了点时间把你的床单变成了丝绸的，我猜你俩很快就会和解。”

德拉科低下头才注意到贴着他皮肤的那片柔软清凉的织物——床单毫无疑问变成丝质的了。德拉科惊讶地抚摸着床单，心跳略微加快。这就是做波特男朋友的感觉吗？他很清楚从波特的角度出发，德拉科昨晚喝的烂醉如泥而且表现得像个彻头彻尾的混蛋。他不配拥有丝质的床单，但他还是得到了。

德拉科希望波特是他男友。这样他就会立刻冲向波特，向他道歉然后挽回他。但是说真的，这只能证明波特是迷情咒的受害者。如果他没中迷情咒的话，就不会把自己带回寝室，塞进被子里然后还变出来丝质的床单。或者也许他会，因为他可能是那种完美男友，而整个宇宙都会嘲笑德拉科，即使在明知不可能的情况下还企图拥有这样的一个人。

“他中了迷情咒，“德拉科失落地说，“但是现在可能没了。”他不必为此感到后悔，不管是谁让波特变成这样，都需要被修正，而且越早越好，因为德拉科再也忍受不了了。

布雷斯目瞪口呆地看着他，“你给波特施了迷情咒？”

德拉科不知道自己是否应该为猜到每个人都会把陷害波特的帽子扣到他头上而感到正确。

“你疯了吗？”布雷斯大为震惊。

德拉科觉得自己还是不要回答这个问题为好，因为他很确定答案是‘是的’。但，真的，这和他疯没疯没关系。不管他有没有疯，他都没对波特做过任何事。“不是我干的，”他咬牙切齿地说到，“是别人干的，所以波特才表现的像……”德拉科拽了拽床单，”这样。“

莫名其妙地，他的话似乎让布雷斯冷静了下来。”我知道了，波特中了迷情咒只是你的 _猜测 _。”他慢吞吞的说到，“你有没有想过波特和你在一起是自愿的，而你刚刚因为你的自尊心问题毁了这一切？“__

__德拉科盯着他。_ _

__“是因为你父亲吗？我知道他不赞同，不接受男性，而且绝对不接受波特。但是，德拉科——”_ _

__“天杀的，布雷斯，闭嘴吧。”德拉科烦躁的大喊到，“我不是傻子，波特的行为不正常，如果他不是中了什么咒语的话那他就是个大混蛋，还是疯掉的那种！”_ _

__“好吧，就我个人而言，波特称不上正常，而且他绝对是个大混蛋。”布雷斯咧开嘴笑着，“但是他给你变丝绸床单这是还是很可爱的，我愿意重新考虑他。”_ _

__德拉科抓起一条毛巾和浴巾，“布雷斯，”他非常冷静的说，“波特不是我男友，只是他以为他是，而且我在努力用一种合适的方法修正这一切，希望能让我不被踢出霍格沃兹，而这肯定就是下咒人的意图。现在……”他把毛巾甩到了肩上，“不好意思。”他走向浴室，希望布雷斯不要再缠着他了。_ _

__他现在有了一个新的猜测：布雷斯和潘西是一伙的。他们对波特动了手脚，而现在他们试图搞混德拉科的脑子。他们都声称德拉科疯了，一个是因为德拉科觉得波特想和他做点什么，而另一个是因为德拉科觉得波特并不想要他。_ _

__唯一不明的就是他们的动机。_ _

__以及常识。_ _

__也许他被困在了什么奇怪的平行宇宙里，所有精神异常的人都被送到了这儿。又或者他现在其实正躺在圣芒戈，目光呆滞地盯着前方，而这一切都是梦境。_ _

__德拉科捏了下自己的胳膊。很疼。_ _

__至少他还有些运气，让他可以平静地洗个澡换身衣服。当他走到公共休息室时，发现那里除了潘西没别人，她正坐在沙发上，横隔在德拉科与大门之间。  
潘西身边放了一盘三明治。德拉科的胃立马就爱上了这个姑娘，拒绝让德拉科就这么偷溜出去。_ _

__“这些是给我的吗？”他坐了下来，抓起一块三明治。_ _

__“不是，”她盯着自已正在读的书说，“这是给我一个神智正常的朋友的，你看见他了吗？”_ _

__“你用你愚蠢的药剂毒害了他，然后他就再也没出现过了。”德拉科咬了口三明治。_ _

__“我没让你全部喝完！”潘西忿忿地说道，“也没让你混着那么多镇定剂喝，你肯定喝的比我想象的还多。”_ _

__德拉科本想争辩的，但三明治是火腿的——他的最爱，所以他只顾着吃了。_ _

__但潘西还没说完，“你知道的，是波特把你带回来的，像抱姑娘那样把你抱回来的。”_ _

__德拉科几乎呛住了。“他 _什么 _？你在骗我，求你告诉我你在骗我。”他甚至不敢想象那个画面，但是那令人尴尬的场景却突然浮现在他眼前。他打算让三明治噎死自己。___ _

____潘西冷哼一声，“我当然是在骗你，那个可怜的小家伙看上去和营养不良似的，他抱不动你的。”_ _ _ _

____德拉科松了口气，他决定还是不要说出‘波特很健壮，谢谢’这种话了。只有把波特抱在怀里或者看过他没穿衣服的样子的人才知道这点。_ _ _ _

____“不过场面还是很荒唐，”潘西说，“他半拖着你走回来，整个休息室的人都看见了。我们还以为他对你施了魔法。”_ _ _ _

____“你们有没有？有没有打他？有没有威胁他？”想象着整个斯莱特林休息室的人违者波特的画面还是很有趣的。_ _ _ _

____“你生气了？”潘西啪的一声合上书，“那是哈利波特。”  
这个答案并没有让德拉科满意，于是潘西急切地补充说：“我注意到有些人怒视他？”_ _ _ _

____德拉科怒了，“你们和我是一个院的，他可能会谋杀我而你们全都无动于衷？”_ _ _ _

____“布雷斯帮他把你拖进了房间。”_ _ _ _

____“真棒，所以他可能会谋杀我，而布雷斯还愿意帮他处理我的尸体。”_ _ _ _

____“别夸张，很显然波特对你没有威胁。我们一下子就意识到了这个，我是说，我猜他在某处找到了你，而我能想象到那种状况的你对他说了什么。他觉得你醉了，本可以举报你，却把你带了回来，而且实际上他看上去很担心你，一直在说‘小心台阶’和‘你可以的，德拉科’这种话。”_ _ _ _

____德拉科拿起来第三块三明治。波特把事情变的如此困难，为什么他非要对德拉科这么友好？如果波特只是把他丢到某个地方任他自生自灭的话，那么德拉科就可以轻易地回归到憎恨波特的状态。他想念那些日子了，那时候一切都很简单。_ _ _ _

____事实上，不，那些日子也不容易。德拉科皱起眉头，在两年以前如果这是他唯一的问题，他会为此感到庆幸。如果放到那时候，波特的善意会显得奇怪但有趣，而不是像现在这样伤人。_ _ _ _

____“所以我一直在想这件事，”潘西接着说，“我想你也许可以放手去做。”_ _ _ _

____“去做什么？”_ _ _ _

____潘西紧张的看了他一眼，但还是接着说了下去。“看上去你真正的困扰是，好吧…..就像我说的，我想过了，然后我意识到你对波特有感觉，爱情那种。我的意思是，现在又不是世界末日，你可以尝试一下接近他。为什么不呢？他看上去不恨你，而且我听说他之前和女生的恋情都吹了，所以谁知道呢？而且就算他拒绝你，至少你也知道了，这样你就可以集中精力找下一个目标了。我相信总有一个适合你的漂亮小伙的，德拉科。但你得争取。”潘西捏了捏他的手臂。_ _ _ _

____德拉科咽下了最后一块三明治，这意味着他得就潘西的疯狂独白发表意见了。“所以，”他说，“你不再认为我神经衰弱了？我只是一个基佬并且迷恋着波特？”_ _ _ _

____“不，我认为你神经衰弱是因为你是基佬而且迷恋着波特，这完全说得通。如果是我迷恋波特，我也会心烦意乱的。他这个人真是一团糟，她的头发眼镜衣着……”_ _ _ _

____德拉科把脸埋进手掌里揉了揉。_ _ _ _

____潘西轻轻拍拍他的背。“我知道我知道，亲爱的。一个人无法控制自己的心，就算有一个卢修斯那样的父亲也无济于事。我知道作为马尔福家的唯一继承人压力很大，但谁也不知道你父亲知道了这事会怎么做。幸运的话也许他会剥夺你的继承权。”_ _ _ _

____“够了！”德拉科喊到，“你要是再不闭嘴的话我就神经衰弱了。你完全疯了，我不明白，我感觉自己在疯人院醒来了。”_ _ _ _

____“德拉科，”潘西温柔地说，“这可能吗？其他人都疯了只有你正常？你是这样感觉的吗？你不觉得这暗示了什么？”_ _ _ _

____“是的，我知道这暗示了什么，谢谢你。很明显没人会相信我说的一个字。”_ _ _ _

____“德拉科……”_ _ _ _

____“别叫我德拉科，我受不了了。”他希望自己有更多的镇定剂和潘西的药，尽管他之前决定再也不要喝药剂了。那些小药瓶给他造成了心理创伤。“我们该走了，”他坚定地说，“我承担不起逃课的代价。”他看了下时间，然后眨了眨眼。_ _ _ _

____“呃，”潘西说，“已经过了午餐时间了。哈代教授病了，我们整个下午都没课。”_ _ _ _

____“很好。”这挺让人震惊的，德拉科不知道自己睡了这么久。他环顾了下空荡荡的休息室，“其他人呢？”_ _ _ _

____“哦，他们都去看比赛了。几个学生组织了即兴比赛，斯莱特林和拉文克劳对抗格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇。”潘西脸上挂着小心翼翼的微笑站了起来。“听起来很有趣，不是吗？”  
这听起来并不有趣，很明显潘西也是这么认为的。但德拉科确实想见波特。也许他昨天已经喝了解药，也许没有。德拉科得去确认一下，以便考虑下一步行动。他应该赶去山丘上吗？还是继续装作无事发生过？也许波特还沉浸在爱河里而德拉科得想别的办法让他喝下解药。布雷斯和潘西很明显帮不上忙，他在这个烂摊子里孤立无援。_ _ _ _

____“好吧。”他说道，然后潘西冲他露出了一个的微笑。_ _ _ _

____“棒极了，这对你有好处。总比坐在这儿抹眼泪强吧。”_ _ _ _

____没有争论——他没在抹眼泪，他在正当的忧虑——德拉科只是埋怨般嘟囔了几句。然后他们拿上了各自的披风，向球场走去。_ _ _ _

____看上去所有的学生都在这儿，他们不停地热情欢呼着，吹着口哨，德拉科发誓自己的脑袋会因此爆炸。比赛很无聊，而且无休止地进行着。波特没在比赛，而韦斯莱今天状态很好，几乎没让斯莱特林和拉文克劳的追球手进球。作为弥补，斯莱特林的击球手一直试图把对面球队的每一个赫奇帕奇送进医院。德拉科猜最后他们最近会大打出手，然后每个人都会被扣学院分。不知波特不在，赫奇帕奇和找球手也不在，而顶替他的人糟透了。_ _ _ _

____德拉科用他的全景望远镜搜索遍了整个球场也没找到波特，观众席上也没有他和格兰杰的影子。于是德拉科恹恹地溜走了，但最终他还是在海格的小屋门口看到了两人，他们正坐在一条木凳上如火如荼的讨论着什么。德拉科一路过去，从后面悄悄接近两人，最后躲在了海格小屋的墙后。幸亏雪已经消了，不然两个人肯定会听见他的脚步声。_ _ _ _

____他们在小声交谈着，于是德拉科潜地更近了，虽然他本不用为此费心的。_ _ _ _

____“我不是在维护他！”格兰杰突然说道，“我只是说你不该如此惊讶地，哈利。他是马尔福。”德拉科为此畏缩了一下，连忙往后退了一步。那么就是这样了。波特已经喝了解药了，他也意识到自己中了迷情咒而且，自然而然的，把这怪罪到了德拉科头上。“你难道还真希望他有所改变吗？”格兰杰继续说着，“你应该知道迟早会发生这样的事的。”_ _ _ _

____德拉科一下子怒了。这根本不公平，难道格兰杰真的认为德拉科迟早会做出一些愚蠢且邪恶的事吗？这真的有些主观臆断了。_ _ _ _

____波特嘟囔了一些难以理解的东西。_ _ _ _

____“我知道，”格兰杰说，“而且我明白。但我想，至少在某种程度上，你一定也预料到会发生这种事，但出于某些原因你什么也没做。这个理由现在依然存在，但我关心你，哈利，我不想你后悔。说真的，我以为他会更糟的，你要想他是在那样的环境下长大的，而且的他父亲是……”格兰杰叹了口气，“哦，看在上帝的份上，我不敢相信我会说这个。老实说我只想扇他几巴掌，但……但也许你在作出任何疯狂的最终决定前，应该三思。”_ _ _ _

____德拉科恐惧的后退了一步，然后又退了一步。波特打算做什么疯狂的最终决定？告诉麦格？让德拉科被踢出霍格沃兹？或者是更糟的？_ _ _ _

____德拉科小心翼翼地后退，然后转身冲向城堡。他必须做些什么去阻止这件事，将损害降到最小。他可以请求在喝了吐真剂后接受审问，以此证明他的清白。这可能会让他暴露自己对于波特的尴尬情感，但他还有别的选择么？他需要一个律师，而且十分迫切。_ _ _ _

____德拉科径直回了宿舍，同时脑子里已经形成了初步计划——他要写信给他母亲并逃离这里，如果必要的话会依靠他的飞行扫帚。_ _ _ _

____他气喘吁吁地冲进宿舍，直接取出了行李箱。也许没时间写信并送去猫头鹰棚了。他最好的机会是抓起暖和的袍子，召唤出扫帚直接回庄园。他父亲会不高兴，但他真的需要帮助。_ _ _ _

____哦梅林啊，他几乎忘了，他不可能使用吐真剂为自己脱罪的。他不仅可能会说出对波特的幻想，还有风险胡乱吐出一些和战争、犯下的罪有关的话。他一团糟。_ _ _ _

____“你介意吗？”_ _ _ _

____德拉科转过身，冲着布雷斯床上两个半裸的人茫然的眨了眨眼睛。他花了一点时间消化眼前的景象。布雷斯，很明显，和赫奇帕奇的追球手搞上了。_ _ _ _

____“对不起。”德拉科说到，控制自己不要盯着他们看。他们俩都很健壮，看到这样的两个小伙在一起让德拉科难以自持地兴奋了起来。梅林啊，他真是gay的不行。就算他之前没有神经衰弱，那现在也有了。潘西知道了会很满意的。  
“我只是回来拿我的披风。”他移开视线，把注意力放到检查行李箱上。_ _ _ _

____“你还好吗？你看起来糟透了。”布雷斯起身走了过来。_ _ _ _

____“我很好，我只是……”德拉科停下来他徒劳的寻找最暖和旅行披风的动作，抬起了视线。一个主意突然冒了出来。“布雷斯，你能给我母亲猫头鹰传信吗？就告诉她我马上回家，她应该会立即联系安德森先生，让他去庄园的。拜托，猫头鹰会快一点。我必须要躲开麻瓜的地盘，而且飞很高会很冷的。”_ _ _ _

____布雷斯没有反应，只是挺着他那完美的如同雕刻出的胸膛站着，德拉科为事情进展不顺感到很烦躁。  
“你他妈在干什么？”布雷斯问。_ _ _ _

____德拉科深呼吸一口使自己冷静。“我告诉过你，有人对波特下了迷情咒，而他现在以为是我做的。他想让我被开除，我得迅速行动，我不能被退学。我就是不能。我需要通过高级巫师等级考试。他们好不容易才让我回来，你明白吗？我的披风他妈的到底在哪？！”_ _ _ _

____“衣柜里？”布雷斯给出建议，而德拉科意识到他是对的。_ _ _ _

____他跑向衣柜，发现披风就挂在里面。至少布雷斯在这点上帮上了忙。他似乎没有帮忙寄信的倾向，即使德拉科说了两遍拜托。德拉科不喜欢求人。他把披风甩到肩上，怒视着布雷斯。“你到底帮不帮？”_ _ _ _

____“我会的，”布雷斯说道，然后他掏出了自己的魔杖大喊到“除你武器！”_ _ _ _

____德拉科还没来得及反映，他的魔杖就从口袋里飞出，落到了布雷斯举起的手中。_ _ _ _

____“你搞什么？快还给我！”要不是布雷斯拿两根魔杖指着他，德拉科早就扑上去了。_ _ _ _

____“我在帮你，你疯了。”布雷斯咬着牙说，“从上周日开始你就行为怪异，看上去你现在已经完全疯了。我不会让你从这儿飞出去的，这个状态的你不可以。你很可能会坠亡，我不能昧着良心让这样的事发生。”_ _ _ _

____德拉科已经受够了。“我没疯！”_ _ _ _

____“你看上去确实有些疯癫。”那个赫奇帕奇说道，他居然还在那儿。而且还裸着上半身。而且还那么引人瞩目的健壮。_ _ _ _

____“谁问你了？”德拉科厉声说，“而且你他妈谁啊？走开！”_ _ _ _

____“嘿！”布雷斯怒视着德拉科，“不要那样和他说话！”他转过头冲那个赫奇帕奇温柔的说到，“但你也许应该离开了。”_ _ _ _

____“是的，很抱歉。”那个赫奇帕奇——德拉科记得他叫布莱恩巴纳比——跳下床，从地上拾起了的衬衫。“这很有趣，迷情咒，扫帚逃跑，消除敌意！”他笑着说，“斯莱特林们总是有这么多乐子，很明显。”_ _ _ _

____“快走，”德拉科咬牙切齿地说到，然后转向布雷斯，“还有你！你想让我死在你手上吗？你能想象我父亲收到校长的信说他儿子因为给哈利波特下迷情咒而被开除以后，会发生什么吗？我得在事情发生前向他解释清楚！”_ _ _ _

____“他说得有道理，”巴纳比评论道，依旧裸着上身，“抱歉，抱歉。”当德拉科和布雷斯同时对他怒目而视时他说到，然后匆忙套上了衬衫。“我是说，他父亲脾气确实不小。我看见他发现德拉科被踢出球队后的反应了。”他冲德拉科做了个鬼脸，“祝你好运，老兄。”_ _ _ _

____“我不是你老兄，而且我父亲甚至还不知道我被踢出球队了，所以不要说一些你根本不知道的事！”_ _ _ _

____巴纳比脸上的微笑消失了。“好吧，”他往门口走去，“抱歉，我就当你忘了周六发生的事了，在比赛期间。我就……明白了，你懂吧？有这样一个父亲。”他吹了吹口哨，“比我的糟，呃，但你不在乎，抱歉。我就——”他指了指门然后抓上了门把手。_ _ _ _

____德拉科盯着他。_ _ _ _

____“你父亲那时候在这儿？”他听见布雷斯问，“这周六？”_ _ _ _

____“不不，他不在。”德拉科不知道巴纳比在说什么，如果他有时间的话会去搞清楚他这么说的动机。但现在他只想让他和他编造的故事出去。_ _ _ _

____巴纳比转过了身。“呃，好吧，如果你非这么说也行。”看上去他终于要离开了，但很明显他就是闭不上嘴。“只是我看到他了，和你，在黑湖边争吵。”_ _ _ _

____“是不是黑魔王也在那儿？我们是不是还手拉手唱了首美妙的歌？”_ _ _ _

____巴纳比的嘴抿了起来，很明显他不喜欢这讽刺。“我用我的全景望远镜放大看的，”他坚持到，并且马上意识到自己说了什么，“我是说，我很抱歉。我不是故意看的，那个比赛很无聊，而且我……好吧，我就是很惊讶你是gay，因为你是马尔福而我……觉得这很有趣。而且……很难不远远就注意到你。你的头发还有其他，而且，真的，德拉科，真的很难不认出你父亲。”_ _ _ _

____德拉科深呼吸了一口，然后才能假装平静地说话。“别说得好像你了解我似的。”他转过头怒视着布雷斯，“你都和他说了什么？”_ _ _ _

____布雷斯看上去一点也不愧疚，他在盯着巴纳比。“你看到卢修斯马尔福在这儿了？这周六？但你没告诉我？”_ _ _ _

____“他不在这儿。”德拉科咬着牙说，但被布雷斯无视了。_ _ _ _

____“我没意识到这是秘密，”巴纳比说，“我以为你知道的。你说他因为他的父亲而行为滑稽，不是吗？”_ _ _ _

____“我没有行为滑稽！”德拉科大喊，“而且再说最后一遍，他不在这儿。不然我会记得的。”如果他父亲在这儿的话他当然会记得。他肯定也会记得和他争吵。巴纳比在说谎，虽然德拉科不明白么。但这不是什么新鲜事——德拉科不明白这几天发生的一切。_ _ _ _

____“德拉科。”布雷斯突然到了他跟前，捏着他的肩膀直视着他的脸。_ _ _ _

____“我没说谎！我没理由这么做。”德拉科指着巴纳比，“他在说谎。”_ _ _ _

____但布雷斯仍旧盯着他，就好像德拉科能给出答案。“你 _还 _记得什么？你记得你这周做了什么吗？这个月呢？上个月呢？”___ _ _ _

______这都是些蠢问题。“我当然记得！我在学习，高级巫师等级考试快到了，我必须得学习，所以我就学了。”他还记得学习，学了很多。“你为什么问我这个？巴纳比在编造事实！我父亲不在这儿，他说谎。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______但布雷斯还是盯着他。_ _ _ _ _ _

______仿佛有什么东西紧紧缠住了德拉科的喉咙，挤进他的身体，在他的胸腔和肚子里蔓延。他的眼睛火辣辣的，“我在 _学习 _。”他重复道。___ _ _ _ _ _

________一个可怕的念头闯进来他的脑子里，德拉科绝望地想打消它。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“其他呢？你还做了什么？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我不知道！其他事！”德拉科挣扎着把自己从布雷斯的桎梏中解放出来，但他快无法呼吸了，他的四肢像灌了铅一样沉重。他记得一些模糊的对话，他上床睡觉，他吃早饭……但学习最多，还有课堂和家庭作业。没别的重要的事了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“你还记得你见过布莱恩吗？两周前？你在这里发现了我们，就像今天一样。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科摇了摇头，他摇得太使劲头都疼了。“这没发生过。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“这发生了。我们以为你会告诉所有人，但你没有。相反，你和我们讲了你喜欢的男孩子，和你在一起的那个。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我没和……和任何人在一起。肯定不会是一个男生。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“你有，你以前是，而且你那时候很开心。你还记得你曾经很开心吗？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科的视线模糊了。他眨了几次眼让视线变得清晰。他甚至不知道为什么他感觉快哭了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“德拉科？”布雷斯用那种和病危的人说话的语气轻声唤着他的名字。“你知道发生了什么，是吧？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“不，”不，不，不，“你在说谎，你们都在说谎。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“你没和我说我那个男生的名字，你知道的，但我猜现在答案很明显。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________德拉科，和我谈谈。你没什么好说的。 _ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

__________“不。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“是波特。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“不。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________不可能。波特是中了迷情咒。而他父亲从没来过这里。这些才是事实。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________你怎么了？我以为你想要的。为什么你要毁了一切？ _ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

____________“德拉科？”布雷斯摇了摇他，“德拉科，你中了一忘皆空。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________我们不会想被人看到在一起的，现在呢？ _ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

______________“这不可能。波特是……波特恨我，而且他是波特。我们怎么可能会……？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________我可以花上几个小时和你亲吻。 _ ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ __

________________“我不知道。你从没和我说过细节。你大概觉得我不会相信你。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________谁会相信呢？德拉科肯定不会。他试着想象，波特和他，在一起，私下约会，聊日常、计划未来。这就像是一场奇幻的梦，即使他神志不清的时候也不敢想象的梦。这不可能是真的。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________也许可能？_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“也许我只是疯了，也许我一直都疯着。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“好吧，但我没疯，”巴纳比说，“我知道我看见了什么，如果你不记得的话，那你就是被一忘皆空了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“布莱恩是对的，德拉科。我们记得一些你不记得的事。你应该去庞弗雷那儿看看，而且你的想麦格或者谁报告一下这回事。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“或者谁。”德拉科重复到。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________你没什么好说的。 ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________这可能是真的吗？多少次波特亲吻他？触摸他？向他微笑？而德拉科全都不记得了，这些记忆全部被夺走了，被他的父亲夺走了。至少这一点绝对是真的。  
“我必须得……” _找到波特 _，“走了。”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“等等！”在德拉科朝门口去的瞬间布雷斯拉住了他，“你需要我和你一起去吗？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“不用了，”德拉科说，尽管他真的想有人和他一起去，告诉他什么是真的什么是假的。他现在这个状态，可能会把一套盔甲误当成波特。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“我觉得你应该先去庞弗雷那儿。”巴纳比说道，他看上去真的很担心。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________很明显，德拉科拥有两个他不知道的朋友。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“我会没事的。”他说着走了出去，努力让自己不要跑起来。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

波特还和格兰杰在院子里吗？他在比赛吗？还是别的地方？在城堡里？德拉科不知道。

他停了下来调整自己的呼吸。打量了一下发现自己在门厅，他一直在没有头绪的乱跑。他得选一个合理的方向。

尽管如此，他其实不必如此着急，不是吗？如果布雷斯是对的，那么波特 疯狂的最终计划就不会是报告德拉科使用迷情咒的事。那还会是什么呢？

也许波特想和他分手，而且再也不想见他。德拉科笑了，多么疯狂而决定性的计划，他会失去一个他从未拥有过的男朋友。

德拉科安静了下来，他环顾了下四周。在无人的走廊里大笑显然不是心智健全的人会做的事。即使在他自己听来他的笑声也很疯狂，也许他是真的疯了。说真的，患有神经衰弱看上去是更安全的选项。他知道怎么处理那个，而潘西已经在处理了。有专门治疗神经衰弱的药剂，但怎么处理他父亲给他的一忘皆空呢？所有关于波特的回忆都被锁在了他的脑子里？他还能找回这些记忆吗？记忆魔法很有技巧性，而且有各种各样不同类型的。如果他再也记不起来了呢？那些事是怎么发生的？他的感觉是怎么样的？他们的初吻，还有布雷斯说到的显而易见的幸福？

而且就算波特相信了他并且愿意把所有的事和他描述一遍，那感觉也不是真实的。

但这不可能是真实的。如果他的 _所有 _猜测才是对的呢？如果他失去心智了呢？ _然后 _他向波特施了迷情咒？再然后他的父亲一忘皆空了他？____

____巨大的霍格沃兹大门打开了，一大群格兰芬多和赫奇帕奇走了进来。他们反常地压低声音聊着天，肯定是输了比赛。这很美妙，现在波特会更生气。_ _ _ _

____德拉科考虑了一下逃跑，先和波特说有一定风险。他应该先去庞弗雷女士那儿的。_ _ _ _

____一群学生走进礼堂去吃晚餐，但一群高年级的格兰芬多停了下来，用奇怪的眼神看着德拉科。波特也在其中，当他走到前面时德拉科才注意到了他，他看上去很惊讶。_ _ _ _

____“发生什么了？” 波特问道，而其他人都沉默地盯着德拉科。_ _ _ _

____在那么可怖的一瞬里，德拉科觉得所有人都知道一些他不知道的事，但随即他意识到——他看了自己一眼。穿着厚重的旅行披风一路跑来，他现在又热又湿。他的头发肯定也乱成一团了，而且他看上去肯定很疑惑很恐慌——就像他感受的那样。_ _ _ _

____“我只是——”德拉科沉默了，被这么多格兰芬多盯着让他很不安，就好像他要宣布什么惊人的事一样。如果他是他们，他会假定这人是来嘲笑他们输了比赛的。他看上去一定比他想像的还要糟糕。波特看上去甚至都不生气了，只是担心。_ _ _ _

____一想到波特担心他、即使很生气很受伤还是给他变了丝绸床单，德拉科就感觉胸口收紧了。波特一直是这样的吗？这就是德拉科被迫忘掉的事吗？_ _ _ _

____他想要挽回这些。_ _ _ _

____德拉科深吸一口气看向波特的眼睛。“我得和你私下谈谈。”_ _ _ _

____“发生什么了？”金妮韦斯莱突然说，“你被什么人攻击了吗？”她看向德拉科背后，就好像预料到在那儿会看到一个怪物，追在德拉科后面。有几个人已经去掏他们的魔杖了。_ _ _ _

____德拉科感觉人们这些天很容易恐慌。_ _ _ _

____看上去至少波特意识到了附近并没有什么怪物。“呃，当然，我们可以去外面。”他说着看了看格兰杰和韦斯莱。_ _ _ _

____“走吧，大家，我饿了。”罗恩韦斯莱说道。很明显他接收到了波特的暗示。_ _ _ _

____“对！饿死了。”格兰杰赞同着，她拽着金妮的胳膊把她拉向礼堂。一些格兰芬多跟上了他们，但另一些不是那么容易就被说服的。_ _ _ _

____波特走了过来，看上去好像想要抓上德拉科的大臂，但想了想还是没这么做。“走吧。”他说着走向了出口。_ _ _ _

____他们没走多远，最终波特停下了脚步转向德拉科。一些学生还停留在门厅，脖子伸的长长的，但德拉科没理会他们，他只是面对着波特。_ _ _ _

____“这里还是很公众。”波特说。_ _ _ _

____德拉科不禁感到被侮辱了，他们之前之所以地下恋是因为波特觉得和他在一起很耻辱吗？“你介意吗？”_ _ _ _

____说这话是不对的。“ _我 _介意吗？”波特看上去又生气了。___ _ _ _

______德拉科希望自己知道哪些事真的发生了，这样他才能知道接下来该说什么。他觉得模糊不清一直是他的‘朋友’。“我父亲周六的时候在这儿。”他说。_ _ _ _ _ _

______波特困惑地眨了眨眼，但马上露出了了然的表情，并伴随着更多的怒气。“我明白了，好吧，这很好。我想这解释了一切，我是说，一切，除了为什么你让他掌控你的生活。德拉科，我们谈过——”_ _ _ _ _ _

______波特叫他德拉科，这给了他勇气。“但我不记得了。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______波特皱起了眉头。“什么？”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“我不记得他来过这儿，是别人告诉我的。而且很明显他和我谈过了，有人看见了。”德拉科观察着波特的表情，寻找着线索。  
有一些能使事情变得更清晰的事：他应该进一步解释还是直接逃走？_ _ _ _ _ _

______“我不——”波特摇了摇头，“我不明白你在说什么。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“我是说，有很多事我都不记得了。过去几个月的记忆很模糊，我只记得学习……很多学习。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“我……我不相信你。你在编造事实。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“为什么？我为什么要这么做？”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“我不知道！因为……听着马尔福，如果你想就这么结束的话完全可以。说真的，我也想分手，所以你不必——你笑什么？”波特看上去很不安，但德拉科感觉快活极了，他觉得一阵风就能把自己吹走。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“分手？你想分手？”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“不用看上去那么兴奋，马尔福！”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“所以是真的？我们是可以分手的关系？”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“停下！”波特挣脱了他，德拉科才意识到自己抓住波特的肩膀。“你在撒谎，你昨天还记得所有事呢。”波特听上去不再那么确定了，所以德拉科继续下去。_ _ _ _ _ _

______“我没有，我只是不想表现出来。我以为这是某种玩笑，你为了取笑我而假装我们在一起了。或者是你中了迷情咒。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______波特又后退了一步。“这真荒唐，你也很荒唐。如果你想假装过去两个月什么都没发生过，那就这样吧，我也可以的。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“两个月？”德拉科暂时分了神，“我们在一起已经两个月了？而我们还没上过床？我们是什么，12岁小孩吗？”_ _ _ _ _ _

______波特眨了眨眼，“我们上过床了。”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“那昨天那算什么？”根据昨天波特的表现来看，德拉科以为那是他们的第一次。_ _ _ _ _ _

______波特走近了些，看向德拉科的眼睛就好像要从那里面找到答案。他的胸口剧烈起伏着。“你真的不记得了？”他谨慎地问道，但德拉科肯定他的语气里充满了希望。波特 _想要 _相信他。“你还记得那次打雪仗吗？”___ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科记得很多次打雪仗，但他觉得他不记得波特说的那个。“我们还打雪仗了，我的天，我们真的才12岁。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“但这不可能。如果你一点也不记得了，那你就不会在这儿。你之前讨厌我，你不会在意的，可能还很庆幸丢失了那些记忆。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科有些苦涩地笑了。“我父亲至少要抹去我过去两年的记忆才能让我不在意。我不知道那次打雪仗发生了什么，但我喜欢你是更早之前的事。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特瞪大了眼睛。“你从没和我说过。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“哦，”德拉科窘迫地笑了，“我那么做肯定是有原因的，但我记不起来了。“_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________现在换成波特抓着德拉科的胳膊了。他看上去充满希望、兴奋却又忧虑。“我们应该去找庞弗雷。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“是，是，我们应该。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特看上去很惊讶于德拉科这么轻易就同意了，然后他拉着德拉科的手，领着他向城堡走去。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科顺从地被牵着，一边想象着各种可怕的情节。比如说庞弗雷说他的记忆并没有出任何问题，或者她发现自己没办法治好德拉科，又或者德拉科记起了所有事并意识到他在打雪仗时给波特喝了迷情剂。他应该先问问波特昨天有没有喝火焰威士忌的，至少啜一口吧。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“如果庞弗雷帮不上忙，也许赫敏可以。”波特听起来很焦虑，“她恢复了她父母的记忆，一点差错都没出。在这方面赫敏做了不少功课，她精通所有的记忆魔咒。”他们走进了医疗翼，里面并没有人。  
“也许她去吃晚餐了，我去她办公室看看。”波特轻轻捏了捏德拉科的手，然后跑开了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科不确定自己颤抖的双腿还能否支撑住自己，于是坐在了一张病床上。幸运的是他没时间再胡思乱想了，因为庞弗雷女士走了进来，挥了挥她的魔杖抱怨到：“又是魁地奇事故，是吗？我发誓这项运动应该被禁止的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特急匆匆跑到了德拉科身边。“不，我们认为他是中了一忘皆空。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科恨波特语气里的不确定，但说回来他自己也不能相信自己。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我的天！”庞弗雷捏住的德拉科的下巴，左右扭动着他的脑袋，一边盯着他的眼睛看。“谁干的？什么时候？还有别的症状吗？头痛吗？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科选择只回答那个最安全的问题。“是的，头痛。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“焦虑？”庞弗雷拿着她的魔杖指着德拉科的额头。“胡思乱想？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“呃，是的。”他没意识到焦虑和胡思乱想也是症状，这给了他希望。但当庞弗雷说着“那么让我们来看看”，并嘟囔了一句咒语时，他还是止不住的担心。德拉科闭上了眼睛。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“唔，”她说，“这里什么都没……哦等等，在这儿。”德拉科猛吸了一口气然后睁开了眼睛。“有点混乱，挺深的，好吧挺幸运的，没有任何损伤。不管是谁做的，都很小心没有损害你的大脑功能。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我会给他们写封感谢信的。”德拉科说道。那么这真的发生了，他的父亲真的这么做了。德拉科不知道他对此应该有什么感受。也许应该生气吧，但他更多的是失望。并且他想他以为他的父亲已经让他失望透顶了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“相当有技巧性……霍格沃兹的学生？”庞弗雷挑着眉问。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“唔……”德拉科语焉不详地说到。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________庞弗雷看上去想说点什么但是想想还是算了。她一向不会问太多问题。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“你能回复恢复他的记忆吗？”波特又抓住了德拉科的手问道。德拉科甚至没注意到，这是非常温暖并且让人安心的慰藉。他担心波特可能会抽开手，便将波特的手握得更紧了些。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“很有可能，可以。”庞弗雷皱着眉，“但我需要你喝些药剂作为保护。我将要用的咒语副作用可能是很强烈的，但这个药剂能缓解你的头晕。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科觉得这可能是委婉的说辞。“拜托，不要药剂，我确定我能应付这个。”他现在最不需要的就是更多影响他大脑、让他感觉不像自己的药剂了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特似乎明白他的意思。“我确定他可以，庞弗雷女士。”他用一种充满魅力的方式说到，德拉科很确定任何人都会照他说的做，但庞弗雷女士似乎对此免疫。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“如果我说他需要喝药，那么他就需要。”她尖刻地说着，走向了房间另一头的橱柜那儿。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科抓住了这个机会，急切的对波特耳语说：“你昨天和火焰威士忌了吗？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特看上去困惑极了。“什么？为什么？我没有。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科的心沉了下去。波特可能还中着迷情咒。“一小口都没喝？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特摇了摇头，“你在——”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________庞弗雷回来了。“喝了这个。”她指示到，递给了德拉科一个小药瓶。德拉科照着做了，他知道再争辩也是没有意义的。接着庞弗雷捏住了德拉科的下巴说：“保持清醒。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________当庞弗雷向着德拉科的额头甩出一个咒语时，德拉科捏紧了波特的手。咒语立刻就生了效，强烈的感觉让德拉科无法呼吸。这感觉就像是有人把他一头按进了冰冷的湖水里。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________回忆蜂拥进他的脑子里，但更加强烈的是情感的涌入。那些情绪代替了原本只有学习和日常行动的空缺，他感受到了晨间飞行时的快乐，被踢出球队后久久不能退散的怒气，每次看到克拉布空荡荡床位时的伤感。他记得他为潘西担心，那时她正和不断恶化的抑郁症对抗。他曾偷偷把她的镇定剂换成了苹果汁，因为她总把镇定剂和别的药混起来喝，这对她不会有好处的。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________他还记得他有一天看见布雷斯和巴纳比在床上，他们很担心德拉科四处散播这个消息，只在德拉科承认他自己其实也很gay并且保证不会和任何人说以后才打消了忧虑。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________超过三个月的记忆被夺走了，还有更早之前的一些部分。他的记忆碎片开始拼凑在一起，现在德拉科也记起波特了。那部分记忆缓慢燃烧着，使得其他所有都暗淡无光，就好像他的大脑挣扎着小心翼翼的呈现出那些回忆。也许这是庞弗雷的咒语的功效，让那些强烈的记忆小心地展开。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________他记起了打雪仗。那发生在圣诞假期以后，他躲在埋伏地等波特经过好向他的脸砸尽可能多的雪球，等得都冻僵了。这本来是个恶作剧，一种惹波特生气的方法，能让他注意到德拉科并且像以往一样给予德拉科怒视。但最终那变成了一场战斗，而无害的雪球是他们唯一的武器。他们打了好几个小时，玩的很开心所以没有生气。波特的脸颊变成了粉色，并且会在每次他的雪球命中目标时放声大笑。他的笑声和他的好心情都很有感染力，他们俩摇摇晃晃的走向城堡，就像两个冻坏的傻瓜，然后波特说“我们应该再来一次的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________所以他们又来了一次，一次又一次。而且现在德拉科知道波特说的是哪一次雪仗了。不是第一次那个，而是两周后的那次。战斗以波特将德拉科扑倒并跨坐在他身上收尾，波特没有喂他吃雪，而是亲了他。他记起了那时的感受了，他记起了那个吻是如何温暖了他冻僵的躯体；他也记起了波特是多么震惊，虽然是他自己开始的那个吻。波特逃走了，那是德拉科第一次看见波特逃跑，这给了他勇气追上波特并回吻他。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________后来有更多亲吻，在橱柜里、扫帚间里、隐蔽的通道里还有霍格沃兹每个黑暗的角落里……_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________而且他们不只是亲吻，德拉科现在绝对记起了他们的性爱。他们混乱不堪、让人紧张的第一次，只带来了尴尬而非高潮，但他们后来不懈的努力带来了更令人愉快的结果。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________他的回忆停留在了他们最后一次相遇的时候。那是周五晚上，魁地奇比赛的前一天。他们两个垫着披风的袍子，躺在隐蔽的通道里。德拉科的指尖在哈利大腿内侧流连，然后鼓起勇气说“也许，有时候我们可以来点不一样的。”他的手指大胆地在波特腿间摩挲，波特不安地扭了扭身子，抓着德拉科的手腕说，“呃，当然，有时候。”德拉科不知道这是一个允诺还是婉拒，但波特又脸红着补充到，“明天比赛，还记得吗？我还得乘好几个小时的扫帚呢。所以周日吧，我们可以在周日做些有趣的事。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“魁地奇蠢透了。”德拉科抱怨着说，而波特用亲吻堵住了他的抱怨。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________他们一直在聊魁地奇，这是安全的话题，即使就这个争吵也没事。但他还记得其他的对话，更严肃的一个是战争。就这件事争吵从来都不稳妥的，但他们还是吵了。他们还讨论了关于他们是谁以及他们应该是谁；关于公开关系还是继续地下恋。德拉科绝对不想公开，他想要保密，因为他觉得他们的关系不会持久。所以，没有必要为此搭上他的前途和继承权。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________但是他开始有些改变主意了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________他想起他给他的妈妈写了封信，里面聊了他的课程和朋友们，还暗示了下他和波特之间的关系进展。在信寄出后的两天他的父亲就出现在霍格沃兹。德拉科想起了，当他的父亲用魔杖指着他的脑袋说“你吃饭，睡觉，学习，并无分心之事，也没有重要的事发生，其他的都不重要，尤其是波特。”时，他害怕到失去了知觉。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“好吧？”庞弗雷不耐烦的询问把德拉科拉回了现实。“别让我们在这儿光担心！你到底恢复记忆没？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科情不自禁地笑了。“我想起来了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特猛扯了下他的手。“全都想起来了？”他的眼睛睁得大大的，里面满是担忧。那双眼睛现在看上去是那么的不一样，这让德拉科想起来当波特晃动着胯部在他体内进出时，就是用这样一双眼睛注视着自己。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科兴奋极了，似乎是一下子消化了太多的情绪，他现在很感谢庞弗雷的药剂了。“我希望是全部，”他说，“如果还有更多的……”德拉科的笑容更大了些，“我只会把丢失的记忆归咎于精疲力尽。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特试着——没有成功——用咳嗽掩饰尴尬，德拉科这才想起来庞弗雷还在他们边上呢。“你给我的药真管用，庞弗雷女士。”他说。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________庞弗雷盯着他俩黏在一起的手。“很显然，那么好吧。”她快速向德拉科脑袋试了个咒，对这个结果很满意。“你们走吧，我想你不需要假条，你已经没事了。如果头疼了就过来复诊，但你要是撒谎的话我会知道的，所以别费这个心。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“谢谢你。”波特又一次扯过德拉科的手说到。德拉科跳下床，很感激在自己再一次当着庞弗雷的面说出什么尴尬的话之前就被扯走了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“马尔福先生！”庞弗雷喊住了他们。她犹豫了一会儿，然后说，“如果你觉得有事需要向校长汇报的话，她每晚都在办公室。”她的表情很温和，而且充满了关心。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科点了点头，但他知道自己不会接受这个建议——这是他父亲和他之间的问题——但他还是非常感激。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________当他们到走廊后德拉科的心跳加快了，他把波特推到墙边，用轻松熟悉的方式亲吻着波特，但却有种新奇、令人兴奋的感觉。他怎么会忘了这个呢？这一切都如此真切，他怎么会怀疑是迷情咒和神经衰弱在作祟呢？_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我很抱歉，”波特在亲吻的间隙含糊不清地说，“我早应该意识到的，我应该注意到的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科摇了摇头，“现在我知道是谁的错了，波特，总之不是你的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“也不是你的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“也许吧，但我知道我应该做点什么阻止这件事的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“他怎么发现的？”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我猜是他截下了我给母亲的信，但我在信里交代全部，我模糊处理了。他肯定觉得如果他清除了我的记忆，没有人会帮我恢复。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特绷着脸，紧咬着下巴。“你觉得我们应该怎么做？你想要我怎么做？”他现在看上去已经准备好冲到马尔福庄园，把德拉科的父亲抓去审判了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科不得不露出一个微笑。“别担心，我们应该让母亲处理这件事，我想不到更糟的惩罚。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“我可以。”波特阴沉地说。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________德拉科语气坚定起来，“这是他的损失，不是我的。他是唯一一个要承受后果的人。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特看上去很苦恼，“我很抱歉，”他又说了一遍，“我早应该注意到的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“如果我表现得像个正常人的话，我相信你会注意到的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特摇了摇头。“我能想象到你有多困惑。我们之间有很长的纠葛，所以我很惊异在偷袭了你那么多次后我还能活着。如果你的正常反应是对我施咒的话，我庆幸你没这么做。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“说真的，我甚至不想你停下，我希望那是真的。”德拉科忍不住盯着波特的脸。波特看着他的方式，温柔而饱含情绪——德拉科怎么都看不够。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“那是真的，现在也是。”波特再一次地，缓慢又漫长地吻上了他。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“唔，”德拉科咕哝到，“我很好奇我是怎么练就这样的吻技的。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________波特笑了。“和半个斯莱特林上过床才练成的，要么就是你说说而已。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________哦，很明显，德拉科对于某些细节还记不太清。他跳过了这点。“反正我肯定你从来没相信过。和你是我第一次真正的接吻，我曾和潘西练习过一次，但真的很尴尬…… _怎么 _？”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________波特正咬着下嘴唇观察着他，“你今天看上去要交代所有事。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“呃啊，好吧，谁知道那些药剂对我的大脑做了什么？而且……我挺不擅长保守秘密的，不是吗？事实上……”德拉科拉着波特和他一起退后一步，“我们还有别的事要做，就是现在。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“来一场庆祝性爱？”波特笑着问。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“不，好吧，是的，但不是现在。首先，我们得去礼堂。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“哦，那也很好，我要饿死了。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“唔，”德拉科不明确地说，其实他想的不是吃东西，但是在他们向礼堂走去时他什么也没说。一部分的他感觉牵着波特的手走来走去很荒谬，但另一部分的他忍不住为此飘飘然。他们一起没这么干过，但波特好像并没感觉奇怪。只是当他们走到门厅停下时，他还是忍不住低头看了眼他们牵着的手。学生们和老师们都忙着吃东西聊天，没人注意到他们。但潘西朝这边看过来了，她深深地皱着眉头，手里的叉子都停在了空中。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“呃，所以，”波特说，“我需要帮助。”他温柔地拽了拽德拉科的手。“我在想，如果我不放手，你会生气；如果我放手，你也会生气。我需要知道你的计划。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________德拉科把波特拉近了些，把手环过他的腰。“这就是我的计划。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________波特看着他，眨了眨眼。“我明白了，这是公开计划。”他环视了一眼礼堂，“而且不是我说不想在隐藏下去时的脑内计划。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“哦，对不起。”德拉科想抽开身，但被波特拉回来了。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“不，我懂了。你父亲不能让整个霍格沃兹都失去记忆。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“是的，就是这样，”德拉科咬着嘴唇，“但我也是单纯的想让所有人都知道。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________波特笑了。“我不觉得我能应付这种程度的诚实。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“那恐怕你得学着适应了。我刚做了个决定，并且打算在我父亲身上也试验一下，就写信告诉他——真诚地——他是个大混账。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“如果……可能会造成 _经济 _危机？”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________这总是德拉科不想把关系公之于众的原因之一，但他重新考虑过了。德拉科耸了耸肩，“反正我也不想再回家了。我计划要在高级巫师等级考试中全部拿到优秀，而且我男朋友那么有钱又出名，我会没事的。”最好的部分是德拉科真的相信这点。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________波特冲他微笑着，“也不是那么有钱，我觉得，但我想我能养得起你。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“你真好。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“那么，好吧……”波特贴的更近了些，“我想你有名的男朋友马上就要因为和德拉科马尔福上过床而变得更有名了。但是，你知道的，我总是无缘无故被扣上故意吸引大众注意力的帽子，所以只有我真这么做一次才算公平。除此以外…..”他瞥了眼沉寂了很多的礼堂，“现在箭在弦上，不得不发。”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________德拉科感觉从脸颊到脖子热了起来。不少学生正看向他们，指点着小声议论着，一些或微笑或讥笑着着，还有一些皱着眉头满脸疑惑。甚至一些老师也盯着他们，斯拉格霍恩伸长了脖子想看的更清楚。格兰芬多们全都凑到了格兰杰和韦斯莱那边，而斯莱特林的桌子边，潘西的视线在德拉科和她的玻璃杯中间交替，就好像她怀疑自己喝多了南瓜汁一样。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________德拉科笑着冲她眨了眨眼，然后他看向波特。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“箭在弦上了，绝对的。”他说着，把波特拉进一个亲吻里。_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. 尾声

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一次写（翻）肉文，一点都不香艳，还被我炖糊了...

“你知道什么才是真的棒吗？”德拉科说，“如果你想，举个例子，想和潘西问好并问她这些天在干什么。”这个提议为德拉科赢得了波特的目光。“不，是真的。”德拉科点点头说。

他们正躺在德拉科在斯莱特林寝室的床上，而且很有可能可以享受很长一段时间的独处时间。布雷斯已经同意保证诺特和格雷格忙到不会出现在这里。他本来不会向这个请求屈服，但德拉科做了个悲伤的鬼脸说，“我已经对我的父亲施了一忘皆空，你不觉得我值得一点安慰吗？”  
布雷斯很快就指出他意识到了这是个明目张胆的操纵行为，但他已经同意了这个请求。

“你试图暗中操纵一切吗？”波特吸了口气，听上去像被冒犯到了，但他仍在笑着。波特看上去心情舒畅，通常和德拉科大干一场后他都很高兴。

“无耻。”

“唔，我不知道，我觉得你应该再努力点儿，制造一个诱人的回报。”

德拉科转向波特，低头冲他笑着。在上一秒他还昏昏欲睡，但光是波特赤身裸体躺在他床上的景象就足以让他又精神起来。“我真的打算给你点什么，现在我知道你想要的了。”

“就是这样？那我到底想要什么呢？”

德拉科的手在被子里往下探去，挑逗般摩挲着波特的臀部。“正是你昨天提出的。”

波特撅起了嘴，“那个错误的，很基的事？”

“就是那个。而且说起来，虽然我为我说过的话感到抱歉，但我不敢相信即使我们做过那么多事，你还是会真的以为我觉得那是错且基的。而且那是我的建议。”

波特嗔怪般皱起了眉，“我怎么知道你的脑袋经历了什么？你看过你自己那样吗？我打赌你自己都没办法预测你那跳脱的逻辑。”

德拉科不能否定这点，至少在花了两天思考一些可怕的理论之后不行。“那我们扯平了。但话说回来，现在我已经想清楚了，我知道你那样的反应是什么意思了。”

德拉科的手指接着向下滑去，抚摸着波特大腿内侧柔软的肌肤，惹得波特扭了扭身子。“是什么意思？”波特听上去有点烦躁，或许是因为德拉科抽回了。在波特的凝视下，德拉科伸手够过他床另一边的魔杖，用它召唤来了波特昨天给的药剂瓶。他微笑着，掀开了被子慢条斯理地扫视了一遍波特赤裸的身体，同时咬开药剂瓶的盖子，把亮闪闪的液体倒在了自己的掌心。

“是这样，”德拉科说着，用手抹开了润滑油，“我以为我们之间的性爱会很单调，因为你是哈利波特，而哈利波特不会让别人插他屁股，尤其不会让我这样有着肮脏过去的人。”德拉科皱起眉头，“这可能表明了我的自尊心问题，而我应该反思一下，但不是今天。”他笑着说，“但是接着你就变出了所有——一张床，一堆蜡烛还有丝绸床单。而且当你被拒绝时……”德拉科啧啧嘴，“你戏剧性地爆发了，可怜的格兰杰不得不听你抱怨。”

波特一直入迷地听着，直到刚才，然后他眨了眨眼。“你怎么会知道？”

德拉科挥了挥手，“我跟踪你，偷听你们说话。你也爱这么干，所以别指责我。重要的是现在我知道了。”德拉科说着，把他沾着液体的手伸到波特两腿间，惹得波特深吸了一口气。他的大腿大张着，半硬的下体微微颤搐。德拉科的手指擦过波特的阴囊，向他的后穴探去。“我知道真相，真相是你在害怕。”

德拉科的手指结实地划过波特的臀瓣，指尖在穴口的褶皱处打转。

“我什么？”波特说道，想让自己听起来忿忿不平，但实际却像是喘了口气。

“你吓坏了。”德拉科强调，“你害怕向我展示你有多想让我干你。”说着，他将指尖推进了波特紧致的穴口，波特的身体紧紧地包裹着自己，让他惊异。

波特闭着眼睛紧抓着床单，身体微微的颤抖着。他没否认德拉科的话，这让德拉科可以更大胆地用自己的手指操弄波特。

“但如果你能承认这点的话，那就棒极了。”德拉科说着站起了身，他把波特的腿张开好让自己可以跪在他的两腿间。

“为什么？既然我已经我表现得那么明显了？”他喘了口气曲起自己的膝盖，因为动作把德拉科的手指吃的更紧了。

德拉科现在视野很好，他可以看见自己的手指在波特体内进进出出，扩张着入口处那片带着粉红色的褶皱。小波特此时已经变得粗大、黏腻，躺在波特的肚皮上，随着德拉科的每一次抽插轻轻颤抖着。他不停扭动着身子但又一直挣扎着让自己停下，就好像全身的每一块肌肉都在不停的绷紧又放松。

“因为，”德拉科的嗓音十分低沉，“亲耳听到感觉比较好。”他把手指抽了出来，接着又伸了两根进去。

波特倒吸了口气，弓起身子从床上弹了起来。“我想要你干我，”他急切地说，“天啊，我想要。”

德拉科的四肢仿佛被抽去了力气，喉咙也发干。他不是没有想象过波特说这种话的场景，但有一部分的他仍不敢相信波特真的会这样做，而且还这么的热切、真诚。“你怎么知道我不会呢？梅林啊，波特，如果你看到你自己……”德拉科在自己说出什么让人尴尬的话直接就闭上了自己的嘴。他的大脑现在不能正常运行，但是现在波特赤裸的身体正暴露在他眼前，并且撅着屁股回应自己的每一下抽插，所以这是可以理解的。

波特还有力气笑得出来。“我以为你不会想把你那漂亮的、纯血的小宝贝插进一个肮脏的黑暗的地方。”

德拉科顿住了，他不知道该怎么回应。他不知道这句话哪部分是玩笑，哪一部分又是抨击。他也不知道这是否表示波特对他曾经的身份还耿耿于怀。

但说回来，他们两都有历史遗留问题，而波特现在就在这儿，让德拉科用手指操弄着他并毫无羞耻地享受着每个瞬间。这里只有一件他们需要清理的东西。“小宝贝？”德拉科问道，随后又增加了一根手指。波特粗重的喘着气，德拉科不知道自己是否该施个静音咒，但他现在真的没空操心这么多。“想让我停下来拿个卷尺量量吗？”

“不不不，”波特呻吟着用手指搅住床单，肌肤因为汗水更加光滑，而他的头发也比以往更加乱糟糟。他不停的扭动着身子，似乎就是没办法停下来，而他的嘴唇也因为啃咬而红肿。当德拉科瞥向波特的眼睛时，他的眼神暗了暗。“你很大，特别大，你的鸡巴是最大的。”波特含混不清地说着，听上去很狂热。

德拉科笑了，他乘势问，“比你的还大吗？”

“大得多了。”波特点点头说，在德拉科进行更深的扩张时忍不住呻吟着。

“哦，确实是。所以你可以接纳得了我吗？”

“是的，是的是的是的。”

“那么，好吧。”德拉科努力稳住了呼吸，然后用手扶住了小德拉科。它现在比之前更大更粗重，德拉科甚至有些害怕触碰它，虽然他一直都在这么做。德拉科颤抖着，往小德拉科上面抹上了润滑油。

波特现在正盯着小德拉科沉默着，一动不动的方式让人怀疑。

“会没事的。”德拉科说，但他不确定波特是否需要安慰的话，还是会嘲笑德拉科以为自己需要。

“我知道，我知道。”波特微笑着说到。这让德拉科更有底气了。

但底气并不能帮他找到一个合适的角度进入。

“到这边来。”波特说，接着德拉科要做的就只是挪动膝盖凑得更紧点儿。然后德拉科就这么做了，他凑近波特，双手抓着他的臀瓣用自己的大腿抵开它们。波特大开着，光溜溜的等着自己干他。德拉科将龟头埋进波特的穴口，惹得波特颤抖起来。

德拉科又往里面推进了些，这回波特呻吟出声。所以德拉科又推进了点，这是他做过最令人愉悦的事了。每一次的深入，每一次的颤栗，每一次他辗动臀部都会带来波特不同的反应，一些略微不同的呻吟和抽气。

德拉科不会放过波特的每一寸甬道，但他现在已经插到了最深处，他的阴囊紧紧贴上了波特的屁股。

他不知道这感觉是这样的。他想象着里面是又紧又热的，但没想到会是这么紧这么热。而且他绝对没有料到会如此强烈地意识到自己正在波特的身体里，并且波特想要他、不会把他推开。

波特正喘着气，紧绷着试图放松。德拉科知道那种感觉。

“我的小宝贝正埋在一个多么黑暗又肮脏的地方啊。”德拉科说。

波特气喘吁吁地笑了，胸腔的震动一路向下连带着埋在他身体里的小德拉科。“这就是它这么茫然而没有任何建设性行动的原因吗？”

德拉科不需要被告知第二次，他凑上前小心翼翼动了起来，波特不住弓起了腰。他的腿缠上了德拉科，脚后跟戳着德拉科的屁股。

“嘿。”德拉科低头看着波特泛起潮红的脸，在波特可以回答以前，他辗了辗屁股。波特的睫毛扑闪了几下，手滑向德拉科的头发，紧紧抓着。

“再做一次。”他说着，把脚搭在床上挺起了腰。

德拉科照做了，他找到了一种推-辗-抽的节奏，而随着每一次的插入波特都会配合他，这感觉真好，太好了。迅速堆积起来的快感让德拉科惊慌：他坚持不住了。但波特的手探到了两人身体间，德拉科可以感觉到他的手狂热地摸着自己的腹部，而随着每一次的动作，波特的喘气都更加粗重。

德拉科先到达了高潮，快感击穿了他，这一刻像永远一样绵长。尔后快感慢慢退去，他的肌肉放松下来，身子瘫了下去。他花了一会儿才意识到波特还在他身下虚弱地挺动着，他的手还在德拉科的重量下移动。

“等等，等等。”德拉科说着，积攒着力气。他向下移去，拍掉了波特的手，波特似乎没有停下的倾向，但当德拉科弯下身子嘴巴停在小波特上面时，他泄出了一声急切的呻吟。  
德拉科的嘴贴上小波特的前端，在将头埋的更低以前，先用自己的手指挑弄着波特黏腻的扩张充分的后穴。他伸进三根手指，惹得波特叫出了声，挣扎着喘了口气，“操，”，他挺起屁股夹紧了德拉科的手指，并把自己的小波特深深送进德拉科的嘴里，并射在了里面。

德拉科呛住了，他抽开身吞下了波特的精液并处理着口中的酸涩，眼里噙满生理泪水。但是眼前的场景打消了德拉科的烦躁，波特看上去迷失在了欲海之中，他的身体颤抖着，粗喘着气继续用德拉科的手指操干着自己。当波特停下来时，德拉科开始动自己的手指，他爱波特呻吟和颤抖的样子，虽然他不知道应该凑近点还是退开身。

“停停停。”波特最终说道，于是德拉科笑着退开身。他躺在了波特身边，在床单上漫不经心地擦着自己的手。

波特瞥了他一眼，依旧在努力调整着自己的呼吸。“你没必要看上去那么得意洋洋。”

德拉科笑了。“我让你爽飞了，承认这个吧。”

“你提过的自尊心去哪儿了？”

“不好意思，我回答不了这个问题。我太忙了以至于没有意识到你没拒绝这个。”

波特笑了，他想张嘴说点什么，但德拉科凑上去吻住了他，把那些话堵在了波特肚子里。波特只是呜咽了一声，而在德拉科加深这个吻的时候开始享受其中。

“尽管如此……”在他们分开的时候德拉科说道，“我们需要严肃地讨论一下你的屁股，它们完全失控而且很危险。”

“是这样吗？我记得你非常享受我的动作。”

“这种情境下任何事都能接受。”

波特冷笑一声，“好吧，那么，一场关于我屁股的严肃对话。我们能做什么呢？”

德拉科的手向下探去，抚摸、揉捏这那两瓣臀肉。“好吧，我们可以把它们绑起来。”

“那如果它们太狂野了，挣脱了怎么办？”

“那我们就不得不训练它们了，我们越努力效果就越好。”

波特眯起了眼睛。“这是你请求再做一遍的方式吗？你没意识到刚才的事是一次性的吗？”

德拉科眨了眨眼。

波特突然大笑起来，并且令人烦躁地，德拉科转身压在了他身上。“你这个傻瓜。”

波特抬起头温柔地注视着他。“那也是你的爽飞了的傻瓜。”

德拉科情不自禁的因为这句话颤抖。

“我保证再也不会让你忘掉这些。”波特抬起手插进德拉科的头发里。

“你最后能信守这个诺言。”

波特把他拉得更近了些。“我会的。”

——————FIN——————


End file.
